IMITATION LOVE !
by Authorjelek
Summary: Tetapi karena terlalu banyak menyanyikan lagu-lagu cinta yang Kaito, Len, dan Gakupo nyanyikan, ada salah satu dari mereka yang malah kebawa suasana.Sapa sangka si Len-chan malah keterusan plus ketagihan peluk-pelukan ama Gakupo gitu? Summary g muat! RnR?
1. PART 1: Kissu? XDDDDD

**IMITATION LOVE... ?**

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid by Yamaha Corp.

**Rating: **T ato M yoo? Baca dulu deh, sementara itu aku kasih rated T. XDDDD

**Genre: **Yaoi/Shonen-ai, Romance, saya harap Humor/Comedy \(w)/

**Waspadalah! **LEBAAAY~~~, ada YAOInya, ada typo-sama jangan2~, latar yang nggak jelas, ke-OOC-an-nya si Vocaloid-Vocaloid, Gakupo's idiotness, OC saya ikut nimbrung!, dll.~ XDDDD

**Pairing: **

Gakupo X Rin?

Gakupo X Len? XDDD

KAITO X Len? XDDDD

MEIKO + Rin + Uta Asami? XP

**Ceritanya… ? **Len yang udah tergila-gila ama Gaku-chan sayang~~ XDDD Terlibat kisah cinta segibanyak diantara Kaito, Len, Gakupo, de el el~! Uta Asami(OC saya), Rin dengan Meiko merencanakan sesuatu yang licik diantara mereka? OwO Rin yang ternyata disukai Gakupo cuek-cuek aja, korban cinta Gaku-chan malah si Len-chan~! XDDD

Hayolo? Ini spoiler kah? Silakan simak cerita lengkapnya kapan2~! /jder /salah, maksudnya di cerita berikut ini~~~…

* * *

**PART 1**: Kissu…? XDDDDD

* * *

_Ceritanya…_, _lagu IMITATION BLACK baru-baru ini saja di rilis. Lagu yang melibatkan Gakupo X Len X KAITO, dibuat oleh natsuP dan di lagu itu, Gaku-chan, eits, maaf kebiasaan, maksudnya Gakupo dan Kaito mencintai Len tetapi semuanya cuma imitasi (ya tho artinya gtu?). Tetapi karena terlalu banyak menyanyikan lagu-lagu cinta yang mereka nyanyikan, ada yang malah kebawa suasana. Sapa sangka si Len-chan malah keterusan plus ketagihan peluk-pelukan ama Gakupo gitu? Itu sih di benak Len doang… Kalo di hati Gakupo, sebenernya cuma ada satu cewek(?) yang nempel, Rin Kagamine lah orangnya –eh, dia bukan orang,deh…- /jder._

Menghapus dandanan yang ia pakai..Len yang awalnya memakai gaun serba hitam mulai mengganti pakaiannya ke pakaian seragam sailor-nya. Agak jauh, tapi gak nyampe sekilometer(yaiyalah!) dari tempat dandannya, terlihat Gakupo yang sedang melepas kostum IMITATION BLACKnya sambil ngobrol-ngobrol gitu deh ama KAITO yang sedang melakukan aktivitas yang sama. Len dari kejauhan mantengin Gakupo terus ampe nosebleed~ Buakakak! Eh, tunggu, kok author ikut-ikutan nosebleed ngeliatin KAITO melakukan 'itu'?

Gakupo yang sadar ada seseorang mencurigakan sedang mantengin dia pun melirik ke arah Len.

"Ada apa Len?" katanya sambil melihat Len yang sedang menikmati pesona tubuh seksi /plaak!/ Gakupo ampe nosebleed se-ember. Menyadari Gakupo sedang berbicara dengannya, Len langsung bermuka merah mesum –salah- maksudnya padam.

"N-Nandemonai, Kamui-san!"kata Len yang masih mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

"Oi, Len, bener gak ada apa-apa?" kata Gakupo disambut banyak orang disekitarnya.

"B-Bener kok!"

"Kalo gitu, kok kamu bisa nosebleed ampe 3 ember gtu? Bahkan sampe 3 ember belom selese."

"Ah? Ini? Tidak apa kok.." kata Len yang makin lama makin lemes karena kehabisan darah(ooh…).

"Wah, keadaanmu sangat mengkhawatirkan Len. WOI MANAGER GO*LOK! PANGGIL AMBULANS, DONG!" teriak Gakupo yang sudah kebingungan setengah mati ngelihat rekannya yang sekarat itu. Sementara itu, Ia lupa mengenakan baju gantinya.

Len jatuh pingsan sambil masih mimisan. Dia jatuh ke pelukan Gakupo loo~ (SFX: ea ea) Gakupo masih depresi(?) ngelihat Len dalam kondisi kritis tersebut.

"Len, Len, bertahanlah…" katanya. Len mulai tersadar. Kesadaran Len langsung disambut wajah Gakupo (yang penuh rasa panik) dan tangan Gakupo yang memeluknya, hangat sekali. Len rohnya belom ngumpul, lama-lama sadar ia sedang dipeluk Gakupo. Oooh… Len malunya gak ketulungan, mimisannya langsung berhenti dan ia langsung sehat.

"M-Maaf sebesar-besarnya, Kamui-san! "

"Ah, tidak apa-apalah, Len… Kan rekan sesama Vocaloid.. ^^"

_Yaah, sesama Vocaloid, ya? Nggak lebih?_ gumam Len yang pengennya dicintai oleh Gakupo. Yah, malang amat nasibmu Len… Jadi cowok homo tapi ngarep ke cowok normal… ckckckck..

**-SKIP-**

Len sedang menikmati makan siangnya yang biasa-biasa saja, yaitu,pisang. Menyendiri, tumben gak ama Rin, ya? Sebenernya, dia juga sedang mikirin Gakupo cintanya (beeuh..) tersebut. Kulit pisang yang ia makan menjadi pengganti bunga untuk memilih, _iya _atau _tidak_.

"Iya, tidak, iya, tidak, iya, ah makan dulu…."dia berbisik sendiri. Rin, Meiko, dan Uta ngintip-ngintip apa aktivitas Len. Sambil memakan bekalnya masing-masing , Rin makan jeruk, Meiko minum bir, Uta makan cotton candy. Lama-lama, mereka bosan sendiri dan akhirnya sibuk mengobrol ga jelas.

Saat Len sedang menikmati pisangnya, Gakupo tiba-tiba nyosor –salah–maksudnya, tiba-tiba dateng menghampiri Len.

"Ennn.. Lem –salah– Len…"panggil Gakupo.

"I-Iya, Kamui-san!" jawab Len dengan gugup segugupnya.

"Bisa temani aku sebentar…?"

"T-Tentu saja!"

Diajaklah Len ke sebuah tempat yang cukup sepi oleh Gakupo.

"Len, kamu tahu? Sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai Rin…"kata Gakupo dengan wajah agak merah.

Len langsung shock. Ternyata Gakupo sudah menyukai sesorang, namun disayangkan bukanlah dirinya…

"L-Lalu kenapa…,K- Kamui-san?"kata Len yang agak kecewa namun gugup karena tubuh Gakupo yang semakin mendekat ke dirinya dan memojokkannya.

"Aku ingin menciumnya…"

Len langsung kaget dan kali ini betul-betul kaget lebih shock dari sebelumnya.

"… Apa urusannya denganku…? Lagipula kan aku hanya adiknya…"

Tubuh Gakupo semakin mendekat ke tubuh Len. Kali ini, Len benar-benar terpojok. Gakupo memegang rambut alias kunciran Len.

"Kau kan kembarannya. Sehingga…," kata Gakupo yang lalu melepas kunciran Len. "bagaimana kalau aku latihan dulu kepada Rin palsu…?"

Wajah Gakupo makin mendekat ke wajah Len. Wajah Len merah padam, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Dia malu sekali, dibalik itu, mau sekali. Fufufufu…

"K-Kamui-san tetapi– "omongan Len terpotong setelah bibirnya sudah menempel pada bibir Gakupo. Len sudah tidak kuat. Antara menikmati dan malu tiga perempat mati. Padahal, mereka tidak tau bila adegan ini tak sengaja disaksikan oleh Uta, Rin, dan Meiko yang hanya tertawa licik di persembunyian(?) mereka.

"Ya ampun, Rin. Ketahuan tuh, adekmu homo, fufufufu…" ledek Meiko.

"Hah, dasar Len. Dia tidak bilang-bilang kalau sudah punya pacar! Menyebalkan..! Pfft…."sindir Rin pada adiknya.

"Len, Gakupo, tenang, kenangan manis kalian ini sudah kuabadikan pada kameraku, hihihihih…" kata Uta.

Rin dan Meiko bingung, perasaan si Uta nggak bawa kamera, tapi kok katanya direkam?

"Kalian kok bingung? Gak tau ya, di headphone berkacamataku ini sebenernya ada program merekam/melihat video… Hebat kan?"sombong Uta.

Rin dan Meiko cengo, tepuk tangan doang.

**~KEMBALI KE ADEGAN MESRA GAKU-CHAN X LEN~**

Len karena sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya mendorong Gakupo dengan sekuat tenaga. Ya… Perbedaan kekuatan dan berat badan Gakupo ini menjadi permasalahannya. Gakupo yang merasa nggak nyaman didorong-dorong akhirnya mundur sendiri.

"Kenapa, Len? Bukannya kau ingin membantuku?"

"KAMUI-SAN BAKA! Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki, nggak sopan kalau melakukan 'itu'!"

"Ergh…. Maaf, tapi aku pikir kalau kau menjadi Rin seperti ini…"

Tanpa disadari, Len yang kucirannya sudah lepas berubah menjadi Rin. Bagi Gakupo dapat menghilangkan rasa malunya. Aduh, idiot kau Gakupo

"T-Tapi, bukan begini kan caranya…"

"Ya, mungkin aku memang idiot, Len… Aku menggunakan laki-laki lain untuk latihan mencium…"

Len yang benar-benar sudah nggak kuat ngelihat si keren Gakupo malah kabur pas Gakupo ngomong-ngomong ga jelas. Gakupo,Gakupo…. Tuh kan dicuekin… Makanya jangan jadi Vocaloid idiot dong… =w="

**-SKIP-**

Meiko pada sore hari memberitahu hal indah/plaak!/ ini ada Kaito.

"Eh, Kaito, hari ini ada hal yang menarik loh, sangat menarik!"

"Ada apa, sih?"

"Dua rekanmu, Len dan Gakupo, homo beneran!"

Kaito kaget untuk beberapa detik, lalu kembali ke keadaan semula kembali. Tapi, wajahnya lama-lama terasa suram.

"Hihihi.. Shock, ya? Jijik? Pfft... Bahkan mereka barusan CIUMAN… Wkwkwkwk!"

Kaito tambah suram.

"Sudah, ya, Meiko. Aku tidak enak mendengar ini…"

"Ya, ya, kau pergi sana, fufufu!" kata Meiko sambil menarik syal Kaito dengan alasan meledeknya(?).

Kaito meninggalkan Meiko. Di balkon, ia sendirian merenung. Dengan gajenya, iapun menyanyi IMITATION BLACK.

"Aishi aisare kurui sou na hodo ni amaku atsui kuchizuke wa… IMITATION! Ya, yang mereka lakukan barusan cuma bohongan! Cuma imitasi!"bisik Kaito sendirian.

_Wooi-wooi? Tunggu? Ada apa ini? Apakah.. jangan-jangan… Kaito menyukai teman kecilnya, Gakupo? Atau rekan yang dianggap sebagai adiknya, Len? Uohohoho… Semuanya akan dikupas dengan tajam setajam si**t/plaak! / maaf, maksudnya, pada part berikutnya~! Fufufufu…

* * *

_

Buohohohoh… Part 2 Preview…?

MEIKO: Bagaimana bila kita bertiga merencanakan sesuatu yang licik untuk mereka…? Hihihihi…

Rin & Uta: Ya, aku setuju sekali! XDDDD

MEIKO: Kalau begitu, rencananya….

**-SKIP-**

KAITO: Gakupo, bukannya kamu menyukai Rin…?

Gakupo: Tentu saja.

KAITO: Kenapa kemarin kau mencium Len? Aku kan…

**-SKIP-**

Len: K-Kamui-san…

Gakupo: Ah, iya, kenapa Len?

Len: Tadi… Kamui-san…

Gakupo: He?

Len: N-Nandemonai desu!

**-SKIP-

* * *

**

COMING SOON! **PART 2 **Trap? Another Lovely Scene? XDDDDD

* * *

Nee? Bagaimana previewnya? Cukup menarik nee? Fufufufu… Btw, saya minta kritik dan saran ya. Lebih terimakasih lagi kalo ditambah kripik dan sarang walet /jder. Okee… sekian dulu dari saya pada chapter ini. Sampai jumpa pada chapter berikutnya! Atau di fanfic saya yang lain~~ Bye~! –clep- -lampu mati?-


	2. PART 2: Trap? Another Lovely Scene? XDD

**IMITATION LOVE... ?**

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid by Yamaha Corp.

**Rating: **T ato M yoo? Baca dulu deh, sementara itu aku kasih rated T. XDDDD

**Genre: **Yaoi/Shonen-ai, Romance, saya harap Humor/Comedy \(owo)/

**Waspadalah! **LEBAAAY~~~, ada YAOInya, ada typo-sama jangan2~, latar yang nggak jelas, ke-OOC-an-nya si Vocaloid-Vocaloid, Gakupo's idiotness, OC saya ikut nimbrung!, dll.~ XDDDD

**Pairing: **

Gakupo X Rin?

Gakupo X Len? XDDD

KAITO X Len? XDDDD

MEIKO + Rin + Uta Asami? XP

**Ceritanya… ? **Adegan yang kurang manusiawi /salah kata2/ yang dilakukan oleh Gakupo pada Len sebenernya membekas di hati Len yang pada waktu itu sangat napsu (aslinya) /plaak!/. Tak disangka-sangka adegan tersebut disaksikan secara langsung oleh Uta, Rin, dan Meiko. Meiko si tukang ngegosip/tuh kan salah deskripsi lagi…/ ngasihtau ini ke Kaito. Kali ini, Kaito mulai berbicara pada Gakupo soal ini. Sementara itu, Meiko, Rin, dan Uta mulai merencanakan sesuatu yang bener-bener licik seiring dengan ke-salah sangkaan mereka.

Nee? Gimana? Mau tahu cerita lengkapnya? Then, _iqro'_ nee~! XDDDD

* * *

**PART 2**: Trap? Another Lovely Scene? XDDDDD

* * *

_Settingnya…. Ok! Saya putuskan pada kamar Len!_

Len dari tadi megangin bibirnya terus. Mikirin 'itu'lah tentunya. Yang ia lakukan dengan Gakupo.

"K-Kamui-san… Dia… idiot juga, ya… Pantas saja, lagu yang ia nyanikan dengan Luka-chii pun, "Go Google It!" … Tetapi, untunglah juga dia menyukai Rin, aku jadi yang kena getah manisnya itu… hihihi… "gumam Len.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Len langsung kaget lalu menoleh.

"K-Kak Rin, ya?"

"Iya, Len. Ada apa sih?"

"Nandemonai desu."

"Beneran?"

Len ngangguk-ngangguk. Rin pura-pura ke ranjangnya terus tidur. Padahal, aslinya Rin tau bahwa yang dipkirin Len paling-paling si Gakupo itu. Wkwkwkwk…

**-SKIP-**

Pagi yang cerah, hari yang indah… burung-burung bersiul… Oke, sudah basa-basinya. Len, Gakupo, dan Kaito sedang berada di ruang meeting bersama natsuP dan haku. Tahu mereka kan? Sudah dijelaskan pada part 1, mereka pembuat IMITATION BLACK. Selain itu, mereka juga membuat beberapa lagu lain untuk GakuLenKai, contohnya Fate:Rebirth. Kembali ke cerita. Dengar-dengar, GakuLenKai mau dibuatkan lagu baru oleh natsuP, haku. Judulnya LOVELESSxxx.

"Ha? Lagu apa lagi itu?"Tanya Kaito.

"Yaoi nggak?"Tanya Len dengan SOK tidak peduli. Padahal, aslinya dia mau banget kalo lagunya yaoi lagi. Ya, supaya bisa peluk-pelukan lagi ama Gakupo. /plak

"Iya, yaoi. Maaf, ya, harus melibatkan kalian dalam adegan-adegan tak berkenan seperti ini lagi." Jawab haku.

"Ya, tak apalah. Namanya juga pekerjaan, agar kita diminati^^"ucap Gakupo sambil tersenyum. Ya, Gakupo emang paling bersifat dewasa (lebih cocok disebut pasrah) diantara mereka bertiga. Ya, paling tua juga sih.

**-SKIP-**

Selesai meeting yang melelahkan, Len dan Gakupo berjalan berdua (sfx: ea ea). He? Gakupo lagi telanjang dada tuh. Ohohohoh… Len yang disebelahnya, berjalan sambil menahan darah yang harusnya keluar ari hidungnya.

"K-Kenapa Kamui-san nggak pake baju?"tanya Len gugup.

"Oh… Gerah nih disini. Mau pake baju, bajuku kan berlapis-lapis, jadi panas…"

"T-Tapi, gak malu ama Miku, Rin, Meiko, dan yang lainnya… ?"

"Kukira kau sendiri yang malu melihatku seperti ini…"

Len mendengar jawabannya langsung tersentak. _Waduh, ketahuan deh, gua yaoi… _gumam Len. Len akhirnya diam seribu kata. Baru 3-5 menitan ia mulai bicara lagi setelah diajak Gakupo bicara.

"He, Len. Kau diam terus…"

"Ah, iya– "saat ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, darah menyembur dari mulutnya.

"Eh, Len? K-Kamu kenapa? Bisa muntah darah! Ah, ah, ayo ke kamar bersamaku –coret- ayo, kuantar ke kamar!"

Len digendong Gakupo ala PENGANTIN ke kamar Len. Dan, setelah diselidiki Len muntah darah karena menahan darah yang akan keluar dari hidungnya. Seperti dahak yang tercipta dari in*us yang kita sedot, nah, darah yang ditahan di hidung mengalir ke rongga mulut, dan saat berbicara, keluarlah darah itu. (Oke, hipotesis tak karuan dari author ini tak usah dipercaya…)

**~SEMENTARA ITU DI TEMPAT MEIKO, RIN, DAN UTA~**

"Fufufufu… Rin, Uta, kemarin kalian liat kan si Gakupo dan Len? Yang lagi 'itu'…"ucap Meiko dengan nada licik sambil nyengir.

Uta dan Rin ngangguk-ngangguk. Entah kenapa, senyuman Meiko membuat mereka agak merinding.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang licik untuk _new couple _seperti mereka?"Tanya Meiko masih dengan senyum liciknya.

"Ha? Tentu saja aku setuju! XD"kata Uta dan Rin serempak dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu, rencananya…"

"Rencananya…"

"Ikuti Len dan Gakupo dulu!"

"Yosh!"

Pada aktivitas pembuntutan ini, Meiko, sebagai yang paling tua memimpin. Mereka laganya sudah bagaikan detektif, tetapi, anehnya malah memakai outfit mafia /plak-der!/. Akhirnya terlihat Gakupo yang sedang menggendong Len ala pengantin. Hawa licik Meiko makin menjadi-jadi.

"M-Meiko… Kok rasanya aku jadi merinding, ya…?"kata Uta yang udah sweatdrop.

"Fufufuufufufu… Aku sudah menemukan jebakan paling keren…"

Rin dan Uta menelan ludah. Mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang akan dilakukan ketua mereka.

"B-Baiklah, …apa?"

"Sini.." Meiko berbisik pada Rin dan Uta.

Uta dan Rin mengangguk. Keringat mereka mengalir semakin deras. Sepertinya, mereka tadi mengangguk karena terpaksa. ==

**-GAKUPO'S AND LEN SIDE-**

_Huft… Kok perasaanku nggak enak… ya? Dari tadi bulu kudukku berdiri terus… _gumam Gakupo. Kenapa merinding? Ya, jelas. Hawa Meiko juga menjalar sampai tempat Gakupo dan Len. Gakupo masih berjalan ke kamar Len. Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Len, bertahanlah sebentar lagi... Kita sudah sam– "belum selesai berbicara, Gakupo tiba-tiba tersandung senar. Len terlempar ke ranjangnya.

"Ukh.." Len mulai membuka matanya(memang sejak kapan Len merem?). Belum sempurna membuka matanya, rasanya ada bayangan yang menutupi cahaya lampu kamarnya. Sebuah objek rasanya semakin dekat ke tubuhnya lalu,…

BRAAK!

Tubuhnya tertimpa oleh objek tersebut. Mmm… Objek tersebut ternyata Gakupo. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, hampir saja berciuman. Selama beberapa menit, mereka hanya saling bertatapan, tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Sudah agak lama, Len mendesah.

"Ahhh… Ahh… A.."

Tunggu! Sepertinya, daripada disebut desahan, lebih cocok disebut sesak napas! Gakupo tersadar langsung beranjak dari tubuh Len.

"Ah, maaf, ya, Len! Tubuhku berat!"

Len mulai mengatur nafasnya kembali. "Iya, Kamui-san…" kata Len dengan senyuman dan menarik alisnya keatas. Nafasnya masih sedikit terengah-engah.

KLOK!

Terdengar suara, sepertinya dari dekat pintu. Len dan Gakupo menoleh ke arah pintu. Sayangnya, tidak terlihat siapapun. Juga, author berpikir… Siapa ya, yang tadi membuat suara aneh di dekat pintu…? Hmmm… Paling-paling, Meiko dkk. ya? Bukan. Tetapi, Kaito lah pelakunya. Diam-diam ia membuntuti Gakupo dan Len juga. Sayangnya, sampai akhir hayatnya, Gakupo dan Len tidak pernah mengetahui pembuntut mereka tersebut.

**-MEIKO, UTA, AND RIN'S SIDE-**

"Hih! Padahal udah sampe situ? Kok gagal, sih?"gerutu Meiko, disaksikan oleh Uta dan Rin.

"Gagal? Tadi kan udah cukup panas. Lagipula, aslinya rencanamu apa sih Meiko?" tanya Uta yang bingung karena ketidakpuasan Meiko.

"Harusnya, adegannya sampai '**ITU**'!"

"He? '**ITU**'" tanya Rin dan Uta dengan polosnya.

"Iya! Adegan '**ITU**'! Masa' kalian gak ngerti sih! Uta, lu pernah ngaku kalo lu pervert kan?"

Terdiam sejenak. Uta langsung naik darah, dia mengeluarkan suasana-suasana suram.

"APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN PADA LEN DAN GAKUPO, HUH? JANGAN BILANG KAU INGIN MENCIPTAKAN LEMON?"gertak Uta sambil mengangkat kerah baju Meiko. Meiko malah cekikikan. Kayaknya tambah seneng deh, si Uta tau akan rencananya.

"Hihihihihihi… Begitulah…"

Rin yang masih polos dan lugu. Dengan wajah imut penuh akan rasa ingintahunya bertanya kepada Meiko dan Uta,

"Nee, Uta-nee-chan, Meiko-nee-sama, bagaimana cara Meiko-nee-sama membuat 'lemon'? Lemon kan sejenis jeruk! Pasti rasanya enak!" tanya Rin dengan polos, wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak berdosa dan… terang.

Meiko dan Uta langsung jawdrop, bingung mau menjawab apa kepada adik mereka ini. Apalagi wajah Rin saat itu bercahaya dan terlihat sangat bersih dari dosa. Mana mungkin mereka beritahu informasi kotor seperti ini. Oh ya, ditambah lagi, Rin itu kakak Len, mungkin ia akan marah besar adiknya yang super shota ini/plaak-der!/ diberi rencana yang kotornya keterlaluan.

"A-A-A… R-Rin…. C-C-Cara membuat l-l-lemon i-itu… Argh…" jawab Meiko dengan gagap.

Muka Rin yang mendengar awal dari jawaban Meiko, tambah senang. Membuat Meiko rasanya ingin menangis dirinya kepergok berpikiran mesum pada adik tersayangnya.

"R-Rin… L-Lemon i-itu.. L-Lemon…"

"Ya?"

"L-Lemon itu… L-Lemon itu adalah– "

"Cara pembuatan lemon itu rahasia, Rin! Makanya, kalau sampai ketahuan Len dan Gakupo kan bahaya.. Ha.. ha… ha…."Uta langsung melanjutkan kata-kata Meiko dengan kata-kata palsu yang asal ngomong.

Rin langsung mengerutkan alisnya.

"Huh, ya sudah kalau begitu…" akhir kata bagi Rin yang sudah mau -coret –meninggal–coret-. Dia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Uta dan Meiko menghela napas.

"Huft… Nyaris saja…"

Hening untuk beberapa detik.

Yak, MULAI!

Uta kembali mengangkat kerah Meiko dan menatapnya dengan pandangan suram. Lama-lama Meiko merinding juga dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Uta dari kerah bajunya. Uta mulai menggertak Meiko kembali, misalnya, seperti ini:

"WOI! MEIKO! LU PIKIR-PIKIR DULU DONG KALO MO NGILANGIN HARGA DIRI ANAK KECIL KAYAK GITU!"

Lalu, Meiko pun menjawab, misalnya seperti ini:

"Aaah~ Lepasin aku dong! Lagipula nggak kesampean ini…"

Karena jawaban Meiko yang tambah membuat Uta hipertensi(?), Uta menggertak lagi, misalnya seperti ini:

"WOI! ITU KAN UNTUNGNYA! COBA KALO GAKUPO KHILAF BENERAN? APA YANG BAKAL TERJADI PADA LEN COBA? KEPERAWA– "

-**PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP**-

Maaf, jadi menjorok ke Rating M gini. *Author membungkukan diri pada readers tercinta /SFX: ea ea/*

**-SKIP-**

Gakupo sedang berjalan-jalan iseng di lorong gedung (yang tadi buat meeting). Makin melaju ke depan, terasa hawa silir yang melaluinya. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa rambutnya. Semakin laju, terlihat pintu terbuka. Oh, pantas angin bisa masuk.

Gakupo menyandarkan diri ke pintu sambil berdiri.

"Bakaito, sedang apa kau disitu?"

"Hey, hentikan panggilan itu, aku tak suka. Aku hanya merenung."

"Bakaito, untuk apa kau merenung?"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Bakaito', lagi! Aku… merenung… karena…"

Suasana semakin hening. Tidak ada angin lewat membuat tambah sepi.

"Karena… Ah, kamu masih menyukai Rin kan?"

"Hnn? Tentu saja."

"Lalu, kenapa kau mencium Len kemarin? Aku…"

DEG!

Jantung Kaito terasa berdegup sangat keras. Lebih keras daripada saat-saat lainnya. Rasanya, jantungnya hampir mau pecah karena berdegup terlalu keras. Jangan-jangan , perkiraan author bener nih, si Kaito suka ama Gakupo? Atau jangan-jangan Len? Sudahlah, jangan OOT gini~

Ya, jantung Kaito rasanya mau pecah saat menanyakan ini. Rasanya, ada perasaan aneh yang menggantung pada hatinya /bukan levernya, ya~ *plak dor*/

"Kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kau cemburu. Pada seorang lelaki yang merebut lelaki lain? Kau memang cocok dipanggil Bakaito, Kaito."

"T-TENTU SAJA BUKAN BEGITU!" Kaito menolak keras bahwa dirinya itu YAOI. "Aku kan sebagai kakak Len, walaupun cuma dianggep doang/bukan sedarah, jadi, aku menolak keras kau melakukan itu pada Len! Sesama lelaki itu kan nggak bener! Nggak normal! Jadi, kau sama saja melakukan pelanggaran HAM pada Len!" lanjut Kaito sambil menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya.

"Tapi, aku nggak blushing, kan? Cuma si Len aja pikirannya, ngawur, kayaknya… Lagian dia pake blushing segala. Kayak dicium pacarnya aja." Jawab Gakupo santai.

Okeh, biarlah author menggertak Gaku-chan, "GAKU-CHAN WA BAKA! GO GOOGLE IT, MORON!" /loh? /plak-der!. KEMBALI KE CERITA

"Baka… Yang cocok dipanggil Bakamui itu dirimu. Dasar nggak tahu malu. Ke cowok lain ngelakuin 'itu', ya malu lah. Nggak normal kau ini."

"Itu kan bagimu. Lagipula itu kan cuma latihan, sehingga aku tidak malu saat mau mencium Rin nanti… Sudahlah, susah berurusan denganmu." Gakupo mengakhiri kata-katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kaito. Sampai di dekat pintu, ia melihat sehelai rambut pirang terjatuh dan air mata tangisan yang membuahkan petunjuk siapa yang rambutnya rontok itu berada. Tetapi, Gakupo cuek aja dan lanjut pergi jalan-jalan entah kemana. Saat Gakupo sudah lumayan jauh, Kaito duduk sambil menghela nafas.

_Apa yang kurasakan, kenapa dadaku sesak saat mendengar Gakupo dan Len berciu-… Ah, itu perasaan sebagai seorang kakak! Seorang kakak!_ gumam Kaito.

**-SKIP-**

Gakupo sedang berjalan di lorong setelah meninggalkan Kaito.

_Huh, Bakaito itu. Dia kan tahu aku tidak mungkin homo. Apalagi ama Len yang kembaran Rin-nya sendiri. Tak usah lah cemburu dikau _gumam Gakupo.

BRAAK!

Gakupo menabrak seseorang. Len rupanya.

"Ah, maaf, ya, Len."

"Iya, Kamui-san, aku baik-baik saja kok!" ucap Len. "Hnnn…. Kamui-san…"

"Kenapa, Len?"

"Soal yang tadi… Kamui-san…"

"He?"

"N-Nandemonai desu!"

"Hm." Gakupo yang tadi terjatuh setelah menabrak Len, kembali berdiri. Ia baru ingat tentang rambut pirang tadi, lalu mencoba menanyakannya ke Len.

"Eh, Len. Tadi kamu ke pintu balkon yang terbuka itu gak?"

-Author: WHATTHE… BAKAMUI IS TOL**~ Masa' nanya langsung kayak gitu, Len ya bisa bohong lah!~-

"Aku– "

**~TBC~**

* * *

Hohohohoh.. Karena update-nya lebih cepat daripada biasa, mungkin disini typo akan lebih banyak, de el el. Semua ini disebabkan niatnya saya membuat PART selanjutnya terus-menerus~ Fufufufu.

Sorry, humornya nggak kerasa, malah romance-nya tambah kentel.. Q^Q Biasa, author seperti saya kan ga bisa buat komedi… So, gomen nasai~ SANGAT SANGAT MAAF~! ^/\^

O ya, maaf ya, pas bagian Meiko, Uta, sama Rin-nya juga menjorok ke ff rating M. Makanya, kalo ada, saya pengen jadiin ratingnya T++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ - Infinite +. Ada lagi, maaf ya, Len disini selalu celaka dengan hasilnya berdarah-darah terus(kecuali bagian sesek napas) Tapi, entah kenapa, saya belum kasihan sama Len… /digorok fans Len/

Oke. Langsung saja ke preview PART 3. Kali ini gak berbentuk dialog, ya~! ^v^

* * *

PART 3 Preview~ Sen no~!

**-–o is not only a singer. He is a teacher, too, in Vocaloid's school. **–sengaja pake Bahasa Inggris, barangkali readers ga ngerti jadi nggak tau spoiler(no offense, yo, readers~) /plak-der! /digorok readers yang merasa terhina (Author: woi, readers, NO OFFENSE! )-

_**Unknown's **_**POV**

Huh. Capek, capek, capek! Akulah kali ini yang harus membereskan perpustakaan sekolah. Apalagi, akhir-akhir ini si guru ganteng itu ga ke perpustakaan, bikin aku tambah bete. Oh ya, aku? Masa' nggak kenal ama si imut berambut pirang ini sih? Hah, sudahlah kalo kamu nggak tau. Biarkan, saja. Mmm? Aku kemarin juga dibuat kesal sampai menangis oleh SI TUA MEGURINE karena tunaku diambil ama dia. Ya, bukan makanan kesukaanku sih, cuma kan tuna itu mahal. Sayang banget uangku dibuang-buang buat makan si TUA MEGURINE yang udah tajir kayak gitu. =3= Mmm? I'm new character, you see. Sampai jumpa pada PART berikutnya~! –clep- -tv mati?-

**-SKIP-**

BRAAK!

? = A-Aa… K-Kamui…

Gakupo= Ah, ya, maaf, ya. Dari kemarin, aku nabrak orang terus.

? = Dasar.. Moron..

Gakupo= Hei, jangan panggil aku begitu!

**-SKIP-**

Kaito: Aku.. M—

Len: Kenapa, Kaito-nii-san?

Kaito: Aku… _kenapa susah sekali mengatakannya? _Men—

Len: Ayolah, Kaito-nii-san! Katakan dengan jelas!

Kaito: Menci—

**-SKIP-**

**Meiko's POV**

Hah… Rencana ini itu nggak berhasil… Kira-kira apa yang harus kulakukan ya? Ah ya, UTA! Hihihihi… Uta, kaulah korban santapan untuk santapanku selanjutnya…

**-SKIP-**

* * *

COMING SOON! **PART 3 **Love, more than a triangle! 8)

* * *

Okeh, berdasarkan judul dan preview… Romance tambah kentel ya? Komedi surut ya? Maaf, aku harap para penyuka humor masih tetep membaca cerita ini… ;_; Soalnya aku juga nggak biasa buat yang komedi, jadi begitulah…

OK, yang mau kasih ide apa kek buat chapter depan, silakan review… Kasih tau aja nee, kalo nemu typo-sama yang berceceran~

Terakhir, post omake ya nee~ maaf jadi kepanjangan ni chapter… :P Yang mau skip, monggo~!

* * *

**OMAKE**

Nee nee… Apa ini? Huwooh.. Sms-sms dari vocaloid-vocaloid yang kumasukin ke cerita ini nee? Ah, sudahlah, isinya paling-paling protes-an doang… =3= Ah, akhirnya dibaca juga sih, nee~

**1****st**** message**:

From: Len'THE MOST SHOTA'

Subject: Untitled

To: Authorjelek

**W-WOI! AUTHOR JELEK! GW RELA KALO DIJADIIN OOC, CUMA… KENAPA GUA HARUS MERASAKAN TRAGEDI BERDARAH **(author: emang pembunuhan.. ==")** TERUS? TERUS… APA ITU.. CERITANYA SI UTA MO NGOMONG KEPERAWA— GW BISA ILANG? EMANG GUA CEWEK APA?**

* * *

From: Authorjelek

Re:Untitled

To: Len'THE MOST SHOTA'

Sabar buu…

* * *

**2****nd**** message**:

From: Meiko-nee-sama

Subject: APAJABOLEE~

To: Authorjelek

**Tolong buat rencanaku berhasil. Sekali aja…**

* * *

From: Authorjelek

Subject: Re:APAJABOLEE~

To: Meiko-nee-sama

Ga usah, lah… Kalo lu nurutin gua, lu gua kasih 100 botol bir deh.

* * *

**3****rd**** message**:

From: Si Kelewat Ganteng Kaito-nii-sama~~

Subject: Terimakasih^^

To: Authorjelek

Makasih ya, author, walaupun kamu jelek, kamu punya sisi baik juga^^. Makasih udah buat aku ceritanya suka ama Len, ya, karena aku emang benar-benar menyukainya sejak lagu kami yang Fate:Rebirth. Yah, kuharap perasaanku ini bisa tersampaikan pada Len sih. Oiya, tolong bilang ke Len kalau dia itu shota, tapi jangan bilang aku suruh. Thanks, Domo arigato (again)^^

Kaito

* * *

From: Authorjelek

Subject: Re:Terimakasih^^

To: Si Kelewat Ganteng Kaito-nii-sama~~

OMJEH KAITO? KAMU SUKA AMA LEN BENERAN? YAOLOH… TAU GAK SIH, AUTHOR INI TERMASUK FANS BERATMU… SAYA BISA CEMBURU NIH… /plak der!/ Tapi… tidak apalah… asalkan engkau bahagia bersamanya… /apabanget/ /sok kayak sinetron amat ni author==/ (Ah, bilang aja, author ini kan fujoshi dan emang suka KaiLen~ Fufufufufu)

* * *

Okeeh~ Sekian omakenya, bertemu lagi dengan saya pada PART berikutnya, atau fanfic saya yang lain~ Jyanne~ -author ngilang-


	3. PART 3: Love, more than a triangle! 8

Me: Yes~ Update nee! Aku harap di chapter ini akan selesai~! Eh.. Tunggu.. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa cerita yang kubuat jadi berubah begini?

Neru: Hihihihihihihi…

Me: N-Neru…. Jangan seenaknya merubah cerita orang dong! Jadi nggak selese-selese kan!

Neru: Lagian aku nggak muncul~ Harusnya aku yang cantik, imut nan popular ini dimasukkan~ (Authorjelek dan readers: hoeeeks….)

Me: Grrrr… Kalau begitu karena part sebelumnya terlanjur dipost, kau akan merasakan akibatnya, Neru..

Neru: Ha? UWAAA! K-KENAPA?

Me: Fufufufu… Itu takdirmu, Neru~ Okeh, baiklah para pembaca, selamat menikmati PART ini~! XDDD

* * *

**IMITATION LOVE... ?**

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid by Yamaha Corp.

**Rating: **T ato M yoo? Baca dulu deh, sementara itu aku kasih rated T. XDDDD

**Genre: **Yaoi/Shonen-ai, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, saya harap Humor/Comedy \(w)/

**Waspadalah! **LEBAAAY~~~, ada YAOInya, ada typo-sama jangan2~, latar yang nggak jelas, ke-OOC-an-nya si Vocaloid-Vocaloid, Gakupo's idiotness, OC saya ikut nimbrung!, dll.~ XDDDD

**Pairing: **

Gakupo X Rin?

Gakupo X Len? XDDD

KAITO X Len? XDDDD

**Ceritanya… ? **Gakupo menaruh rasa curiga pada Len yang memiliki ciri-ciri rambut pirang yang sama yang ia lihat di dekat pintu tersebut.

Liburan selesai(?), kali ini latarnya di sekolah, di mana para Vocaloid menjadi murid, dan mungkin, guru. Meiko kehilangan tim detektifnya lalu mencoba cara lain sendiri. Gakupo berniat menyatakan cintanya pada Rin, lalu Len?

Kufuufufufufufu~ Untuk melihat apa yang terjadi selengkapnya, silakan baca ficnya~ XDDDDD

* * *

**PART 3 **Love, more than a triangle! 8)

* * *

"…tidak melihat ada pintu terbuka tuh, Kamui-san." jawab Len.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu,"kata Gakupo sambil beranjak pergi. _Kukira ia mendengarnya lalu menangis, _batin Gakupo.

**-SKIP-**

**IN VOCA-SCHOOL(?)~**

_Sreesh.. Sreeesh…. _

Hanya suara angin dan orang menyapu yang terdengar saat itu. Ya, ini hari pertama setelah libur panjang dan… Hampir semua Vocaloid terlambat ke sekolah. Bukan, hampir. Semua Vocaloid. Hanya beberapa UTAU dan Pokaloid yang sudah datang ke sekolah pada saat itu, walaupun bel sudah berbunyi, dan bahkan guru-guru Vocaloid belum datang saat itu. Ckckckckck… Dasar guru nggak disiplin! ==

Di perpustakaan, seorang anak berambut pirang yang bekerja paruh waktu disana sebagai OC -salah- maksudnya OG sedang membersihkan perpustakaan yang berdebunya sudah parah kayak apaan tahu sampai dia sendiri sweatdrop 5 ember membersiinnya(wah, gak sehat, tuh). Perasaannya kelewat suntuk, karena yang biasanya membantunya bersih-bersih, Ibu Luka Megurine, seorang penjaga perpustakaan, belum datang. Terlebih, guru ganteng yang ia damba-dambakan belum datang juga.

"Argh, mana sih si Nenek Pinky itu?" gerutunya sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya menyapu.

Perpustakaan sangat sepi. Pada jam pelajaran begini, mana ada murid yang akan membaca buku ke perpustakaan saat itu.

Ia melihat jam. Jarum jam menunjukkan arah jam 10.06, sementara itu 2 orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu belum datang juga.

"Hah. Sudah 3 jam sejak jam pelajaran dimulai tetapi si Nenek Pinky dan Guru Ganteng itu belum datang juga?"

KLOK!

Pintu perpustakaan dibuka, dan _Nenek Pinky_, atau yang lebih kita kenal sebagai Megurine Luka, itu masuk.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh kearah Luka sambil menyipitkan matanya. Alis matanya turun, giginya berubah menjadi setajam gergaji.

"KEMANA SAJA KAU, ARGH!" gertaknya sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Luka.

"Hoi, Neru. Berhenti menjambakku. Aku kan cuma terlambat sebentar, kau membersihkan itu sendiri sebentar saja kan tidak apa, Neru…"

"Hah, sebentar? SEBENTAR KATAMU? 3 JAM ITU SEBENTAR, YA? YA?" kata gadis yang ternyata bernama Neru itu sambil menjambak rambut Luka lebih kuat lagi.

"Berhenti menjambakku! Gitu saja marah! Pantas saja Kaito tidak pernah mendekatimu! Menakutkan sih! Benar dia memilih Miku!"

Neru terdiam. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Luka lalu kembali bersih-bersih. Raut wajahnya kini datar. Merenungkan perkataan Luka barusan.

_Cih, diam dia... _Batin Luka.

**-SKIP-**

Istirahat dimulai. Neru berjalan-jalan di lorong. Dan ia melihat pemandangan yang seperti biasa. Seorang wanita yang dikerumuni para lelaki.

"Huh, mengapa mereka malah mengerumuni _plagiator_ku itu? Bukan aku? Hah, aku tau. Mereka hanya tsundere padaku! Ya, tsundere padaku!" gerutu Neru pada dirinya sendiri yang isinya alangkah narsis bagaikan Gakupo di lagu "Gugurekasu".

Ya, yang dikerumuni para lelaki adalah murid manis bernama Hatsune Miku. Dia adalah diva yang baik, ramah, tidak sombong, dermawan, apa lagi lah, banyak kata-kata yang manis buat dia. Makanya, banyak lelaki yang mengincarnya. Disamping itu, banyak wanita yang iri padanya apalagi karena ia digosipkan mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Kaito atau dengan Len yang sangat digemari kaum hawa. Bahkan saya saja yang termasuk KAITO FC suka pengen becek-becek dia. Fu~ /plak/

Miku, ternyata ia melihat Neru, lalu tersenyum kearahnya. Neru yang menyadarinya hanya membuang muka. Neru terus berjalan hingga—

BRAAK!

"Ah, kau…" kata Kaito menggantungkan perkataannya.

—menabrak tiang besi, eh, baja yang amat-amat keras sampai kepalanya mengeluarkan darah.

"I-Ittai…" kata Neru sambil memegangi bagian kepalanya yang berdarah. Semantara itu, Kaito…

"Len." lanjut Kaito. Tubuhnya lama-lama gemetar dan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Sementara itu, author kebingungan, mengapa Kaito bisa ketakutan melihat Len, emang Len setan? /plak!/.

Tetapi sepertinya bukan ketakutan, karena pipi Kaito lama-lama juga mengeluarkan semburat-semburat merah. Kaito memandang Len tanpa berkedip, bahkan sampai matanya sudah tidak kuat yang lalu mengeluarkan air mata orang sakit mata. Akhirnya, pipinya yang merah disusul matanya yang ikut-ikutan merah. /plak!/

"K-Kaito-nii-san…? Ada apa?" kata Len sambil memegang pipi Kaito begitu romantis seperti Kaito mau dicium olehnya /plak!/ eh, salah besar, deh, tapi mencubit pipi Kaito sekeras mungkin karena Kaito bagaikan orang tidak sadarkan diri.

"It-tai.. Len…" kata Kaito sambil melepaskan tangan Len dari pipinya, anehnya saat memegang tangan Len saat melepaskan tangan Len dari pipinya, ia malah tidak melepaskan tangan Len malah tambah menggenggamnya (dan itu membuat author keingetan iklan AX*S bagian cewek mo nyalain AC mobil tapi dicegah pacarnya).

Kaito memandang Len lagi. Len juga memandang Kaito. Dan Neru memandang keduanya sampe jawdrop. Tak sadar, ternyata KAITO FC dan Kagamine Len FC juga udah melototin mereka berdua sambil menitikkan air mata – salah – tetapi menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"… Adegan mereka terlalu… romantis…" gumam Neru.

_Tidak mungkin! Kaito-sensei nggak yaoi!_

_Tapi… Barusan… Raut wajahnya… Benar ia menyukai… Len?_

_Bukan! Hubungan mereka kan hanya kakak-adik!_

_Tapi… Itu semua… Kan juga hanya tanggapan orang-orang dan mereka sendiri…_

_Kaito-sensei… Apakah ia benar-benar yaoi? _batin Neru.

Tiba-tiba…

"Ne– "

Seseorang menepuk bahu Neru.

" –ru!"

Neru menoleh.

"Uta-senpai… Untuk apa kau menghampiriku? Ada urusan apa?" tanya Neru keras. Selalu ditujukan kepada salah satu anggota KAITO FC.

"Hey, Neru. Aku hanya ingin tanya pendapatmu. Bagaimana kalau Kaito ternyata suka Len?"

_Glek._

Neru menelan ludahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu, mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

"Kalau begitu, dua artis sekolah nan popular terduga yaoi. Hahahahahaha… Aku takut nanti banyak orang ketularan." Jawab Neru. Tawanya kecut.

Ia lalu meninggalkan Uta, meninggalkan lorong sekolah lalu mengurung diri di perpustakaan yang begitu sepi.

_Pada lagi malas membaca hari ini… _batinnya.

**-SKIP-**

Meiko sedang berbaring di padang rumput yang begitu luas. Ia bolos sekolah. Bukan sebagai murid, tetapi guru(Dasar pemalas…). Sementara itu, partnernya untuk menjahili Gakupo dan Len sedang sekolah, sehingga tidak ada yang menemaninya untuk memikirkan dan menjalankan baru menjahili Gakupo dan Len.

"Huh. Dasar… Untuk apa sih Rin dan Uta sekolah?" gumamnya.

Ia memandang langit sambil memikirkan caranya. Tetapi, sebuah rencanapun belum ada yang muncul di otaknya.

Lalu…

Ia bangun. Sebuah rencana yang entah bagus atau tidak muncul. Ia menyeringai.

"Fufufufufu… Iya, Uta… Video itu…"

**-SKIP-**

Meiko berjalan-jalan di tengah kota(tapi nggak di tengah jalan) hingga waktu anak-anak sekolah pulang tiba.

"Huh. Uta kira-kira kemana ya? Rumahnya dimana pula?" gumam Meiko seiring perjalanannya ke taman. Dan…

Ia langsung bersembunyi dibelakang semak-semak. Ia melihat sosok Uta sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil menonton video di leptop VAIOnya(salah, itu mah punya Hiruma Youichi – Eyeshi*** 2*) maksudnya netbook bermerek Ya*a*a-nya(memang ada ya?). Meiko berusaha melihat video itu, lalu…

"HAAAAH?" Meiko berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tidak mungkin Uta tidak mendengarnya.

"He? Meiko-san?" katanya mem-_pause _video itu sebentar lalu melirik ke arah Meiko yang sudah pundung dan suram banget.

"K-Kaito… Kamu… ternyata…" Meiko masih mengeluarkan aura suram.

"E-eh… K-Kenapa Meiko-san…?"

"YAOI!" Kali ini Meiko berteriak senang sambil menangis. Ia terharu(?). Uta meninggalkan rekan Voca-nya itu yang sudah beraura tidak waras. Dan Meiko pun lupa tujuannya menemui Uta sebenarnya. Sementara itu, author meratapi nasib Meiko yang telah menjadi fujoshi(?) di tangan author(?). Ok, yang ini udah OOT.

**-SKIP-**

Di tempat lain, Len sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Ia memang bisa dibilang cukup rajin. Setelah pulang sekolah, ia selalu ke perpustakaan untuk membaca. Jelas bukan komik atau buku hiburan lainnya, tetapi buku pelajaran.

Masih membereskan bukunya. Kali ini, tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat. Ah, aura orang mendekatinya? Ia melihat ke belakang.

DEG!

Ia tersentak, saat ia melihat ke belakang, ia melihat wajah Gakupo sedang memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Bagi Len sangat indah, keren, sama kayak author juga bilang gitu /plak.

"A-Ada apa, Kamui-s– " kalimatnya belum selesai ucapkan. Tetapi, ia terdiam. Ya, di dekapan Gakupo.

"Makasih, Len. Aku sudah punya keberanian. Aku ingin menyatakan rasa sukaku ini kepada Rin. Kau mau menemaniku kan Len?"

Semuanya terlontarkan dari bibir manis Gakupo. Len kaget. Orang yang ia sukai… Pada kali ini akan menyatakan suka ke orang lain… Bahkan ditemani olehnya? Dan… Pada kakaknya sendiri? Sangat menyakitkan bagi Len. Matanya lama-kelamaan terasa perih, mau menangis.

"Tidak, dulu, ya. Kamui-san…" Len sambil menahan air matanya, ia melepaskan tangan Gakupo yang tadi memeluknya. Ia lalu berlari ke wc (ah supaya keren kamar mandi aja kali ya? ==). –tunggu, kali ini perilaku Len betul-betul… feminim ya?"–

…

Di kamar mandi kala itu sangat hening. Dan kali ini, Len menangis sekeras mungkin. Melampiaskan kesedihan dengan cara memukul-mukul tembok dengan seluruh tenaganya.

"Akh… Apa yang kulakukan? Sebagai teman laki-lakinya dan adik Rin harusnya aku menemani Kamui-san untuk menyatakan perasaannya!"

Len memegang dahinya. Ia benar-benar merasa menyesal. Tetapi… Tanpa ia sadari, tembok yang ia barusan pukuli ditinggalkan bercak-bercak merah darah.

"Eh…?"

Ia melihat tangannya… berdarah!

"K-Kh… Sepertinya aku terlalu keras memukul temboknya tadi…"

Atmosfir dramatis Len berubah. Len langsung dengan penuh rasa panik pergi ke UKS.

**-SKIP-**

_Hah, aku tidak jadi ditemani Len, deh. _batin Gakupo. Ia sangat berharap saat ia menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Rin, dapat ditemani oleh Len, adik dari Rin. Kan enak gitu, rasanya udah deket sama saudaranya, fuu~!

Pada akhirnya, tanpa harapan, ia berjalan ke kebun sekolah. Loh? Mo adegan dramatis ya? Banyak angin, gitu? /gaploked by Gaku-chan/ Ah, bukan gitu, readers. Tetapi, setahunya Rin suka ke kebun sekolah untuk mencuri jeruk sepulang sekolah. Beruntung yang mengetahui aksi Rin hanyalah Rin sendiri, Gakupo, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Melihat(plak).

"Ihihihi… Jeruk, I'm coming~!"

Dugaan Gakupo benar. Terdengar suara Rin di sekitar kebun. Kali ini ya, Gakupo akan menguntit Rin, lalu menghampirinya.

Tetapi…

**-SEMENTARA ITU, DI TEMPAT LEN…-**

"Huh. Untung saja hansapl*** bekas PMR(?) kemarin masih tersisa…" kata Len sambil memasang perban ditangannya.

"Len…?" Tiba-tiba Len mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing di telinganya.

"Kaito-nii-sama…"

Mereka ternyata cuma berdua di UKS. Oh iya, Kaito kan selain menjadi guru juga menjadi pengurus UKS.

"Hey, ini sekolah. Panggillah aku dengan sebutan _sensei_... Ngomong-ngomong, tanganmu kenapa, Len?"

"Ah, i-ini…" Len merasa malu mau menceritakan hal yang terjadi. Tidak mungkin ia menceritakan ke laki-laki yang ia anggap kakak tentang perasaan sukanya kepada seorang laki-laki. Betul-betul memalukan.

"Bukan apa-apa… Hahahaha"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin bercerita…" ucap Kaito sembari tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, Kaito ingat akan sesuatu tentang… Gakupo? (Sementara itu, author inget akan cerita author lain di fandom Voca yang berjudul "****? **,***.") Kaito menunduk.

"Oh, ya. Aku pergi dulu ya, Kaito-nii– err, sensei!" kata Len yang langsung beranjak dari kasur UKS. Tetapi…

Tidak, Len tidak dibiarkan pergi olehnya. Kaito menggenggam tangan Len erat.

"Ah, kenapa Kaito-nii-san?" Len menoleh ke belakang tempat Kaito.

Kaito yang masih merunduk tiba-tiba tersenyum. Ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sebelumnya, bolehkah aku tau siapa yang disukai olehmu? Mumpung berdua. Hahahaha… Aku ingin tau tipemu Len…"

"E-eh…" Len berkeringat dingin. Bisa-bisa dirinya kepergok _nii-san_nya kalau dia menyukai laki-laki.

"… Aku menyukai… emmm… Kaito-nii-san duluan!"

GUBRAAAK!

Wah, melasnya Kaito terjebak di perangkap sendiri.

"Aku men– err…" tanpa basa-basi Kaito langsung berusaha menjawab, tapi… akhirnya terbata-bata juga.

"Ada apa, Kaito nii-san?" Len menyeringai licik ke arah Kaito.

"Aku menyu… err…" Sementara itu, Kaito membatin, _Ah, mengapa susah sekali menjawabnya?_

"Ayolah, nii-san! Katakan dengan jelas!" Len sudah semangat membara, mendengar _nii-san_nya ingin menjawab. Jujur, ia sangat penasaran.

"Aku.. menyukai…" Kaito masih menggantungkan perkataannya. Tiba-tiba, ia membayangkan semua tentang Len. Saat masih kecil, saat bermain dengannya, saat ia memeluk sayangnya, saat Len menangis karena tersandung batu lalu jatuh, dan bahkan saat Len minta cebok padanya saat masih kecil! Oh, maaf, pikirannya author mulai nista. ==

Terlalu lama, Kaito tidak juga menjawab rasa penasarannya, akhirnya, Len berusaha menebak perempuan yang mungkin disukai Kaito.

"Mmmm… Miku-nee ya? Atau… Meiko-nee-sama? Atau Luka-chii?"

"Mmmh.. bukan, Len… Aku itu menyukai…"

"Siapa, siapa?" Len sudah semangat membara, semangat '45.

"Kamu, Len."

DEG!

Oh, hati Len tidak karuan. Dia merasa kaget.

"T-Tidak mungkin, kan… K-Kaito-nii-san…? Lagipula aku menyukai Kamui-san kok…!" Tralala~ Len keceplosan. Kaito langsung menyeringai licik.

"Hahahaha… Ketahuan kau menyukai siapa… Aku hanya bercanda, kok. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai laki-laki, apalagi adikku sendiri." Ya, Kaito mengatakan itu sambil tertawa.

Wajah Len lama-lama merona, dirinya ketahuan menyukai sesama lelaki.

"Uhh." Len meninggalkan Kaito tanpa pamit.

Di belakangnya, Kaito hanya memandang punggung Len yang membelakanginya. Hatinya merasa tersayat-sayat mendengar jawaban Len. _Apa benar aku… menyukai Len?_

**-KEMBALI KE TEMPAT GAKUPO YANG HAMPIR TERLUPAKAN-**

BRAAAK!

Gakupo menabrak seorang wanita. Rambut diurai warna merah muda, kalian sudah tahu kan ini siapa?

"A-aduh, Kamui…"

"Maaf, dari kemaren aku nabrak orang terus."

"Dasar, MORON!" ucap Luka dengan penekanan di kata "moron". Nah, sudah pasti kan, siapa yang ditabrak Gakupo?

"Hey, jangan sebut aku itu, lagi!" kata Gakupo. Cukup keras sampai terdengar di tempat Rin. Rin lalu menoleh ke arah tempat Gakupo.

"G-Gakupo-sensei… L-Luka-san…"

Wah, merasa dirinya tertangkap basah mencuri jeruk dari kebun sekolah, Rin langsung melarikan diri. Tidak lupa membawa jeruk yang sudah susah-susah ia petik.

"Tuh, kan, Rin-nya lari." Kata Gakupo sambil melirik tajam Luka. Lalu, meninggalkan Luka tanpa membantunya berdiri, mengejar Rin.

_Kamui… Harusnya kau 'go, google me'…_batin Luka.

**~TBC~**

**Oh ya, masih ada satu adegan lagi!**

Pulang sekolah. Ruang kepala sekolah diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Masuk." Kata sang Kepsek yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kiyoteru.

"Neru? Ada apa?"

Yang mendatangi ruang Kepsek adalah Neru. Neru memberikan secarik amplop, membungkuk hormat lalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kiyoteru membuka isi amplop itu, isinya surat yang berisi…

_Yth._

_Kepala Sekolah Vocaloid School_

_Dari: Neru Akita_

_Saya menyatakan ingin keluar dari sekolah ini karena sudah tidak kuat dengan pairing-pairing yaoi yang ada. Contohnya, Len X Kaito. Jujur saya merasa jijik. Terimakasih._

"Hah. Aneh-aneh saja. Ya sudahlah kalau kau keluar, Neru." Kiyoteru meremas kertas surat yang digenggamnya lalu membuangnya ke perapian.

**~NOW, REALLY, TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

Nee, readers-tachi, maaf diawal cerita ini topiknya ganti ke Neru yang akhirnya sudah kutendang dari fanfic ini ya! XD /bows

Makasih yang udah ngereview atau membaca fanfic ini… Apalagi yang udah ngefave…. TTwTT Saya jdi punya semangat melanjutkannya ini~ XD

Oh ya, maaf lagi apdetnya kelamaan soalnya waktu itu, setelah publishnya chap 2, masuk sekolah, ditambah ada beberapa masalah menimpa saya.

Maaf juga soalnya aku lupa cara buat komedi, jadinya romance nya gini deh yang mengental. Ditambah Hurt/Comfort ya? =3=

Maaf, juga saya nggak bisa buat pairing GakuKai disini. Susah juga. /siapa yang minta GakuKai coba? Adanya juga author sendiri yang suka itu/

Baiklah, kalau begitu sekian. _No preview next chapter this time, okay?_ Byee~! Sampai jumpa di next chapter atau fanficku yang lain~! XD /tralalala /ngilang?


	4. PART 4: Unbelieveable Drama PART A

**IMITATION LOVE... ?**

**Disclaimer:**Vocaloid by Yamaha Corp.

**Rating:**T ato M yoo? Baca dulu deh, sementara itu aku kasih rated T. XDDDD

**Genre:**Yaoi/Shonen-ai, Romance, tapi chapter ini lebih ke Friendship. Saya harap Humor/Comedy \(owo)/

**Waspadalah!**2 MEIKO(s)~! XD,LEBAAAY~~~, ada YAOInya, ada typo-sama jangan2~, latar yang nggak jelas, ke-OOC-an-nya si Vocaloid-Vocaloid, Gakupo's idiotness, OC saya ikut nimbrung!, dll.~ XDDDD

**Pairing:**

Gakupo X Rin?

Gakupo X Len? XDDD

KAITO X Len? XDDDD

MEIKO + Rin + Uta Asami? XP

**Ceritanya… ? **Gakupo mengejar Rin untuk menyatakan cintanya ke Rin yang belum sempat tersampaikan olehnya. Eh, tunggu…! Kalo sekarang Gaku-chan bener-bener nyatain perasaannya ke Rin, author gak bisa cegah lagi! Terus, terus, Len-chan gimana nee? Apakah berpaling ke Kai-nii-sama? XD /diinjek GakuLen lovers *ugh*

Jadi-jadi-jadi, nanti Meiko yang udah jadi fujoshi bakal ngelakuin seuatu lagi. Ngapain ya?Saya juga belum tau. /plakk/ Mmmh… Baunya kayak bau Gakupo X Kaito nih. (kayak author tau bau mereka aja) Terus pairing Gaku-Len yang harusnya jadi main-pair dikemanain? Itu mah urusan author. /plakk/

Oke! Darpada summary-nya gaje banget gitu, mari kita baca aja cerita aslinya yang karya asal jeplak author. Silakan menikmati~~!

* * *

**PART 4 **Unbelieveable (yaoi) Drama! PART A

* * *

Okehlah readers. Karena sang author ini lagi nge-blank tapi kayaknya kasian juga ama readersnya saya kasih part ini(walaupun asal jeplak)! XD

Plottingnya saya rubah-rubah gajelas. Jadi nggak ada kejelasan kalau part ini bakal nyambung ama yang sebelom-sebelomnya. Ditambah ini alurnya kecepetan banget *sigh*.

Yaudah daripada bergaje-ria(?) mari kita simak cerita aslinya….

"Rin!" suara yang tidak asing itu terdengar di telinga Rin. _Waduh! Bakalan disergap nih gua nyolong jeruk di kebun sekolah. _batin Rin sambil ber-sweatdrop-ria(?).

GREP!

Tangan besar Gakupo menggenggam erat tangan Rin yang berhasil ia gapai. Jantung Rin udah berdebar sangat kencang saking gugupnya dia. Di hatinya, ia berteriak, "NOOOOOO!"

"Rin. Kau tak perlu takut aku bukan shinigami yang akan mencabut nyawamu…"

Eh…?

Rin menoleh ke belakang. Ia sudah mulai tenang . Bagi Rin, orang yang akan menangkapnya karena melakukan pencurian sama seperti shinigami yang akan mencabut nyawanya. Hush… Rin… kau aneh-aneh saja pikirannya.

"Maafkan aku Gakupo-sensei… Aku telah mencuri jeruk dari sekolah… HUWEEEEEE!" Rin yang kalian tau –ehem- cengeng, menangis. Gakupo mengelap air mata rin dengan telunjuknya lalu mengecup air mata itu (loh? Ini bukannya Cendrillon?).

"Jangan menangis, tuan putriku." Ucap Gakupo sembari tersenyum. EH? TUNGGU! INI MAH ADOLESCENCE! BERARTI SALAH NASKAH!

**~KALAU BEGITU ADEGAN INI MARI ULANG LAGI SAMPAI ADEGAN RIN UDAH TENANG~**

"Rin. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu." OKE! Sang pedofil (author ditebas) sudah menunjukkan kata-kata mencurigakan. Fufufufufufufu….

Tapi… apa yang dipikiran Rin? Rin pikir, ini sama saja ia dipanggil kepala sekolahnya karena mencuri jeruk! Lebih-lebih, Gakupo ini wali kelasnya!

"A-Apa Gakupo-sensei…?" Rin berkeringat berbagai suhu saking gugupnya. Bajunya juga sudah basah gara-gara kepenuhan keringat. Ih, jorok. /plaakkk/

"Sebenarnya, aku…" ea ea… Gagap nih Gakupo? Habis ini kata "mencintaimu" ya? Loh? Kayak bekas judul ff org deh? ==

Tapi….

Hawa yang sama yang pernah dirasakan Gakupo dan Rin menjalar di seluruh tubuh mereka. Hawa suram itu. Dan sangat licik. Hihihihii.. Siapakah yang mau datang…?

"Ga-ku-po~ Ri-n~ Sedang apa kalian disini?" suara wanita dewasa itu memasuki telinga mereka.

Oke, author perjelas. Itu suara Meiko.

Mereka tersentak. Rin apalagi. Ia sudah lemas sekali melihat dirinya ketahuan nyuri jeruk ama beberapa orang guru. Ah, melasnya nasibmu Rin.

Seakan ingin menangis, Rin langsung pergi lari-lari. Anehnya jeruknya masih dibawa-bawa aja.

"Rin…" Gakupo yang malang lagi-lagi ditinggal Rin. Tapi, kali ini ia tak berani memarahi guru wanita yang satu ini. Kenapa? Walau Gakupo mantan samurai, ia bisa ditindas abis-abisan ama guru karate wanita yang satu ini. Walaupun guru kayak Gakupo gantengnya (plaakkk) minta ampun(maksudnya nanti tebar pesona ke cewek gitu… /plaakk/), tapi, wanita yang satu ini gak pernah tertarik. Kabarnya, si Meiko ini gak pernah tertarik ama laki-laki, apalagi perempuan. /plaakkk/

Sambil melihat Gakupo berwajah tak berdaya nan suram, sebenarnya Meiko membatin, _Takkan kubiarkan kau menembak seorang wanita, Gakupo, fufufufufu~ _. Wah, Meiko kelewatan ya? Ckckckckckck…. XD

**-SKIP-**

Hari selanjutnya, selanjutnya, selanjutnya~ XD

Ini adalah upacara pemaka– (digebuk massal gara-gara bercanda), eh, maksud saya upacara sekolah yang diadakan setiap hari emmm.. Senin udah biasa. Selasa aja ya? /plaakk/

Seperti biasa, sang kepala sekolah berpidato pas saat-saat begini. Ya, yang berpidato adalah Kiyoteru Hiyama, Kepsek ganteng (plak) dari Voca-school.

"Pada upacara hari ini, Bapak tak akan berpidato, namun mengumumkan sesuatu."

Semua murid memperhatikannya dengan baik.

"Bahwa sekolah kita akan mengadakan drama massal (loh? Author lagi suka kata 'massal' ya?). Murid-murid silahkan membentuk kelompok sendiri. Satu kelompok minimal berisi 10 orang. Bila ada yang kekurangan anggota, silakan meminta bantuan guru untuk menjadi pemeran/anggota."

Suasana hening tiba-tiba berubah. Murid-murid kali ini pada ngobrol gara-gara keasyikan ngayalain tuh drama. Kayaknya udah pada siap-siap membuat kelompok.

"Drama itu akan dinilai, lalu yang paling bagus akan menjadi pemenangnya. Pemenangnya akan mengikuti pentas drama antar sekolah."

Mendengar ucapan itu, murid-murid tambah semangat. Mereka bersorak-sorai saat upacara. (Walah-walah… parah banget tuh…)

Diantara murid-murid itu…

"Len! Kita sekelompok ya!" ucap Rin semangat pada Len.

"Tentu saja Rin!" Len menjawabnya sambil tersenyum.

PAK!

Seseorang menepuk bahu Rin dari belakang.

"Aku sekelompok dengan kalian ya?"

Rin menoleh. Asal suaranya, Miku!

Len dan Rin hanya membalas senyum lalu mengangguk senang.

Beberapa lama kemudian, upacara selesai. Murid-murid kembali ke kelasnya.

**-SKIP-**

DING! DONG! DENG!

Itu bel istirahat.

Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Ya, masih anak-anak gitu. Suka bosen belajar. (emang author?) *dibuang

Termasuk Rin dan Len. Mereka berjalan berdua dari kelas mereka, kelas C. Mereka akan menemui seseorang dari kelas G.

"Len. Kita baru 3 orang nih! Kalo tambah dia sih 4 orang. Tapi masa kurangnya 6 orang?"

"Ahahahaha. Kita nanti ajak Sakine-san juga saja. Adik Meiko-sensei kan?"

"Emmm… Oh iya, di kelas G juga kan?"

"Iya."

Mereka berdua sudah jalan di sepanjang koridor dan akhirnya… *jeng! Jeng!* Ketemu juga kelas G yang letaknya jauh banget dari kelas mereka.

"Ah ini dia. Permisi!"

Rin menengok ke dalam kelas. Terlihat kakak-kakak kelas mereka. Ada yang melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Ya, Uta dan Sakine Meiko.

"Uta-nee-chan! Sakine-san!" panggil Rin yang langsung nyosor ke kelas mereka.

"Rin, ada apa?" tanya Uta yang masih jaim. :P

"Itu, soal drama, mau gabung ama grup aku, Len, dan Miku-senpai, Uta-nee-chan?" tanya Rin dengan semangatnya.

"Boleh, boleh. Berhubung aku belum dapet kelompok juga!" jawab Uta sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau Sakine-san?" kali ini Len yang bertanya.

"Aku juga mau. Apalagi sama Uta yang temen sekelasku!"

Meiko Sakine juga menerima tawaran mereka. Tetapi… Masih kurang 5 orang lagi untuk memenuhi persyaratan perkelompok. Siapa lagi yang akan menjadi anggota grup mereka?

**-SKIP-**

Rin dan Len berjalan sambil mencari anggota grup drama mereka. Oh ya, ditemani 3 kakak kelas mereka yang telah bergabung di grup itu, Miku, Uta, dan Meiko Sakine.

"Huh… Sudah tidak ada harapan…" kata Rin pesimis, dengan suramnya.

Melihat Rin sesuram itu, yang lainnya ikut-ikutan menyuramkan diri(?).

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan… sekarang?" kata Meiko(Sakine) yang ikut-ikut lemas.

Dan… Entah kenapa BGM disana berubah menjadi BGM heroik…

"MEIKO! Kau lupa dengan kakakmu? Walaupun aku guru aku tetap kakakmu!" Meiko pun datang dengan BGM dan pose heroik(?)nya.

"Meiko-nee-sama…" ucap Meiko(Sakine) dan Rin dengan lemas serentak.

"Meiko-sensei…" ini juga serentak ama yang barusan, yang bilang Len, Uta, ama Miku, lemes juga.

SYUUU~!

Angin numpang lewat, angin numpang lewat.

Kayaknya kedatangan Meiko yang berusaha menjadi pahlawan tidak berpengaruh bagi mereka.

"WOI! Aku udah datang kok masih pada lemes gitu sih? Kalian nyadar gak, kalo aku datang, maksa orang masuk kelompok kita jadi gampang! HUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Tawa licik Meiko yang tak terdengar licik sama sekali itu membawa suasana yang makin suram. Kegelapan menyelimuti mereka. Kegelapan dari kelicikan Meiko (plaakkk).

Tetapi… Kelicikan Meiko itu… perlahan.. membuat semuanya bercahaya!

"Aku baru inget onee-chamaku itu seperti setan~" puji(?) Sakine Meiko sambil menari-nari gaje dengan senyuman yang begitu tak indah.

"Ah~ Sugee nee, Meiko-onee-sama!" Rin menatap Meiko dengan pandangan yang uh-so-cute dengan puppy eyes-nya yang mencolok.

Sementara itu, Len dan Miku masih dengan jaim-nya senyum-senyum doang. Loh? Uta kemana? Jawabannya setelah iklan yang beriku– /readers siap gorok author pake golok (author: JANGAN WOOI! NANTI CERITANYA GAK LANJUT!) Okeh. Kok jadi OOT ya?

Sebenernya Uta dengan santenya…, "Akhirnya… Yaudah, aku pergi ya, jaa~" mengatakan itu semua pada anggota grupnya. Berhubung anggota lain tak ada yang peduli, kesempatan Uta untuk bersantai menikmati hidupnya yang sudah tak lama lagi(?) gara-gara ia sudah mendapatkan pie berisi bom (loh? Ini mah spong*b*b ya?) Oke. Masuk lagi ke topik yuuk~

Lalu… Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Siapa yang bakal diborong(?) Meiko? Nggak usah tunggu lama-lama. Belom TBC kok.^^ /plaakkk

**-SKIP-**

"Kaito-chan~? Kau sekelompok denganku, ya~?" suara Meiko yang terkesan sok imut itu menggelitiki telinga Kaito. Ditambah, kali ini Meiko sedang berpose sangat –ehm- seksi di hadapannya.

Iya, Meiko sedang berpose genit sambil duduk di pangkuan Kaito. Dia melingkarkan tangan kirinya di leher Kaito lalu tangan kanannya memegang dagu Kaito. Juga menaruh kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya membuat roknya terangkat sedikit banyak. Matanya… oh. Itulah bagian paling penting yang harus dilihat seorang laki-laki saat Meiko sedang berpose seperti ini.

Kalian takkan dapat membayangkan tatapan 'seksi' Meiko saat itu. Sebuah tatapan kematian penuh aura kekejaman yang memaksa… yang mungkin membuat semua makhluk hidup merasa ingin lari melihat tatapan tersebut. Bahkan sebuah pohon besar yang tegak berdiri bisa rubuh setelah ditatap Meiko dengan tatapan itu. Benar-benar tatapan yang menyeramkan.

Kaito yang menjadi korban hanya terdiam sambil berkeringat dingin. Tatapan mesum, bukan, tetapi tatapan ketakutan ditujukan ke arah Meiko. Wajahnya benar-benar sesuram bahkan lebih suram dari PV Yami no Ou, berhubung adegannya mirip-mirip… /plak/

"A-Aku…." Kaito tidak yakin akan jawabannya. Sesungguhnya jawabannya adalah tidak tapi, apakah ia mau jadi sasaran panggang Meiko saat ini? Jelas tidak.

"Ayolah, Kaito-chan~ Jawablah dengan cepat dan jujur~ Mau kan~?"

Suara genit Meiko mulai menggelitiki telinga Kaito lagi. Tangan Meiko yang melingkar di leher Kaito mulai memperearat lingkarannya. Oke, sukseslah leher Kaito yang sekarang sudah tercekik oleh tangan Meiko secara tidak langsung.

"… mau…" denagn sangat-sangat tidak jujur, terjawablah pertanyaan Meiko oleh Kaito. Meiko yang awalnya menempelkan tubuhnya ke Kaito langsung menjauh dari tubuh Kaito. Lalu menyelasaikan _deathglare_ yang ia berikan sebelumnya.

"Oh, _yokatta_~! Makasih Kaito, _jaa_~" seperti tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya, Meiko pergi dengan tenangnya dan dengan cueknya.

Kaito hanya dapat meratapi nasibnya yang alangkah malang sendirian. Ia terpaksa meng-iya-kan permintaan Meiko agar tidak menjadi sebuah _barbeque _di tangan Meiko. Sementara itu, author yang sebenarnya KAITO FC tingkat tinggi juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena ia hanya bisa mengetik sesuai naskah. Eh, OOT… ==

**-SKIP-**

"Hey, anak kelas C!"

Suara yang terdengar khas menggema seisi ruangan kelas C. Suara ibu-ibu yang terdengar ganas, ukh. Jelas suaranya Meiko.

"Meiko-sensei…?"

Seluruh murid terpaku(?) dengan datangnya guru setan pemabok tersebut. Ya… itu karena hampir menjadi pertama kalinya Meiko datang kesana. Hampir setiap pelajarannya, ia tidak masuk. Alasannya… ukh… karena mabuk. Ia hanya datang dalam beberapa pertemuan, paling-paling saat-saat mendekati ujian. Nanti para murid akan diberikan PR yang banyaknya lebih dari setumpuk dikerjakan dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu agar siap ujian. Karena itulah pula murid didikannya selalu mendapat nilai bagus saat ujian. Ckckckckck… cara setan tapi manjur.

"Mana anak bernama Rin dan Len Kagamine? Sini!"

Rin dan Len langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka lalu berjalan ke arah Meiko. Mereka sudah memprediksikan mengapa Meiko memanggil mereka. Pasti ia sudah mendapatkan 'korban baru' untuk menjadi anggota kelompoknya. Tetapi, Rin dan Len belum mendapat bayangan siapa 'korban baru' tersebut.

"Meiko-sensei, ada apa?"tanya Len pura-pura tidak mengetahui kenapa Meiko memanggil mereka.

"Sudah sepuluh orang!" kata Meiko senang sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"HAH? SUMPE LU?" Rin dan Len tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Meiko barusan. Hati mereka bingung bercampur senang. Pada akhirnya, mereka berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan nggak jelas, padahal mereka belum tahu apa hal buruk yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…

**~TBC~**

* * *

YEEE~! Akhirnya jadi juga~! XD /jingkrak-jingkrak/

Udah berapa minggu gak update ya? =w= Sori kelamaan ya, bagi yang nungguin (kegeeran).

Saya terinspirasi banget ama Fem**** jadi saya buat ini… Tebak siapa? Fufufufu~

Tapi, acara drama-nya belum kesampean ya? Tunggu kapan-kapan deh! /plak/ Kemungkinan nanti adegannya agak ehem-ehem gitu deh. Jadi siapkan jantung dan hidung(?) anda agar tidak jantungan dan nosebleed. XD /plak/ Kalo pada setuju ratednya saya rubah M buat jaga-jaga, fufufu. /digorok readers

Mmm.. saya sih udah ada (banyak) ide buat part selanjutnya cuma berhubung ternyata ada yang namanya FFC saya mo coba-coba berpartisipasi jadi saya mo ngebut setelah postnya ini~ YEEY~! XD /plak /niat menang ga sih? (author: nggak sih. Cuma seru aja kayaknya… /plak)

Part selanjutnya bener-bener menyengat GakuKai-nya tapi saya nggak akan melupakan main pair GakuLen dengan cara KaiLen~ XD /loh?/

So… Mind to review?


	5. PART 5: Unbelieveable Drama PART B

**IMITATION LOVE... ?**

**Disclaimer:**Vocaloid by Yamaha Corp and Crypton (baru sadar).

**Rating:**T ato M yoo? Baca dulu deh, sementara itu aku kasih rated T. XDDDD

**Genre:** Romance/Family, huh? Saya harap Humor/Comedy \(owo)/

**Waspadalah!**2 MEIKO(s)~! XD,LEBAAAY~~~, ada YAOInya tapi dikit, ada typo-sama jangan2~, latar yang nggak jelas, ke-OOC-an-nya si Vocaloid-Vocaloid (bahkan OC saya OOC!), Gakupo's idiotness, OC saya ikut nimbrung!, dll.~ XDDDD

**Pairing:**

Gakupo X Rin?

KAITO X Len? XDDDD

**Ceritanya… ?** Jadi-jadi-jadi, nanti Meiko yang udah jadi fujoshi bakal ngelakuin seuatu lagi. Ngapain ya? Saya juga belum tau. /plakk/ Mmmh… Baunya kayak bau Gakupo X Kaito nih. Atau… KaiLen? (kayak author tau bau mereka aja) Terus pairing Gaku-Len yang harusnya jadi main-pair dikemanain? Itu mah urusan author. /plakk/

Oke! Daripada summary-nya gaje banget gitu, mari kita baca aja cerita aslinya yang karya asal jeplak author. Silakan menikmati~~! (Sori for the minim yaoiness.. ==)

* * *

**PART 5 **Unbelieveable (yaoi) Drama! PART B

* * *

"HAH? SUMPE LU?" tanya Rin dan Len tidak percaya.

Meiko mengedipkan mata, artinya 'Iya'.

"YEEE~!" Len dan Rin berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

"Siapa, siapa?" tanya Rin dengan seluruh rasa penasarannya.

"Nanti lihat sendiri ya? Kita kumpul sepulang sekolah."

"OSH!"

Lalu…

TING TONG TING TONG!

Bel masuk berdering(?). Kebetulan sekarang pelajaran Meiko, jadi Meiko mengajar saja.

**-SKIP-**

"Semuanya, kita berkumpul disini untuk saling mengenal anggota!" kata Meiko kepada 9 anggota kelompok drama itu.

Rin melihat anggota-anggota yang dirikrut Meiko. Bingungnya, kenapa semua orang ini tidak asing. Ya, yang dirikrut ialah Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, dan Teto.

Len, ia memandang Gakupo yang ternyata masuk kelompoknya. Wajahnya mulai memanas karena gugup. Rin melihat Len, melihat Len dengan keringat Len yang sudah… mendidih.

"Len, kenapa?" tanya Rin yang khawatir, karena suhu tubuh Len yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak a–"

CROOT!

Darah keluar dari hidung Len. Ah, sudah mulai _nosebleed _gara-gara terlalu banyak memandang Gakupo, seperti biasanya.

"LEN!"

Seluruh anggota histeris(?) melihat Len. Dan akhirnya menggotong-royong(?) Len ke UKS.

"Len… _Daijobu ka_?" tanya Rin yang sebagai seorang kakak yang sedih melihat adiknya terkapar di kasur UKS.

Len menyipitkan matanya, lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Kak! Tak perlu memperhatikan aku…"

"Tetap saja aku harus bertanggung jawab…"

Itu memang dari suara seseorang yang lebih tua dari Len, tetapi bukan Rin. Suara seorang lelaki dewasa. Hah? Itu Gakupo? Dia nyadar yang buat Len _nosebleed _itu dia? Oh, ternyata suara Kaito.

Kalo Kaito merasa bertanggung jawab… gara-gara dia merasa seorang kakak dari Len? Oh ternyata. Bahkan itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Sebagai seorang dokter pengurus UKS, semua murid atau guru disini yang sakit harus kubantu…" kata Kaito sembari mengeluarkan _doctor smile_nya (Readers: adanya juga business smile kaliii…. Author: terserah saya dong, fanfic-fanfic saya ini! XD /plakk).

"Tidak usah, Kaito-nii-eh, sensei. Aku kan juga anak PMR, tau cara mengobati diri…" kata Len dengan tampangnya yang terlihat sebal kepada Kaito. Sepertinya, ia masih kesal dengan kejadian yang sebelumnya terjadi. Ya, kejadian di PART 3 saat di UKS.

Tunggu, tapi, kenapa wajah Len mulai mengeluarkan _pink-pink_? Apakah Len sudah mulai menaruh hati ke Kaito? Huh, tak dapat dipercaya.

Adegan itu memang sejenak membuat atmosfir memanas. Wajah Rin mulai masam, begitu pula wajah Gakupo. Kalau alasan Gakupo masih bisa diperkirakan. Mungkin wajahnya masam karena cemburu soal Len ke Kai– /author diinjek massal/, maksud author mungkin dia marah karena atmosfir mereka berdua membuat Rin marah, tetapi Rin… apakah karena menyukai Len? Aduh, mana author benci ni pair lagi.. :/ *digorok FC Len X Rin*

"Ah, Len. Kau benar ya, tidak apa? Ayo Meiko-nee-sama dan yang lainnya kita kembali rapat(?)… Kaito-nii-san kalau masih mau mengurus Len, silakan saja, karena aku tidak mau adik kembarku ini kenapa-napa…" ucap Rin dengan bijak(?)nya sambil mengeluarkan senyum yang tentu dengan cara dipaksa.

"Ah, aku sebentar lagi saja, kok. Rin dan yang lainnya duluan aja." Kata Kaito.

Pada akhirnya, semua meninggalkan Kaito dan Len berduaan di UKS. Kaito mempersiapkan berbagai hal yang diperluka bagi orang mimisan dan sedikit obat karena sepertinya mimisan Len telah mencapai tahap parah hingga menimbulkan anemia.

"Kaito-nii-san… marah ya? Maafkan aku ya soal yang di UKS kemarin…" wajah Len yang merah itu ternyata karena dia malu soal kejadian di UKS? Yah… padahal author udah seneng-seneng dikiranya wajah Len merah karena suka ama Kaito… =3=

"Mana bisa aku sebal denganmu Len… Kau adikku…" senyum dari wajah tampan nan ramah Kaito berhadapan dengan wajah imut laki-laki berambut blonde itu. Len… matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"K-Kaito-nii-san terlalu baik padaku! Terima kasih, Nii-san!" Len memeluk Kaito erat, sambil menangis. Kaito mengelus rambut Len lembut, membalas peluknya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Len? Aku ini kakakmu. Dan lagi, seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis," kata Kaito sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menghapus air mata Len yang bercucuran. Len masih dalam posisi memeluk Kaito.

TAP!

"Len... Aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti khawa–" ucapan Rin berhenti setelah ia berhenti di depan UKS. Ia melihat posisi Len dan Kaito saat itu. Bukan hal yang begitu besar, sih. Cuma posisi berpelukan namun yang pasti sedikit lebih romantis daripada Teletubbies.

Namun Rin pergi menyisakan sakit di hatinya. Ia menitikkan air matanya, berlari menjauhi UKS secepatnya. Dia cemburu, huh? Hey, Rin. Itu kan sudah biasa bagi seorang kakak dan adik.

Ia melampiaskan semua sakit hatinya di kebun sekolah. Air mata yang menetes sekarang lebih cocok disebut mengalir dari matanya. Ia berusaha memandang awan, tapi sayangnya gagal karena sinar matahari terlalu terik.

"Len… Kau…"

**-SEMENTARA ITU DI TEMPAT GAKUPO DAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA-**

"Mana Rin?" tanya Uta kebingungan.

"Mmm… Dia tadi sepertinya balik ke UKS. Aku menyusulnya!" kata Gakupo yang sekarang menjadi satu-satunya lelaki di tempat itu.

"Hey, Gakupo. Untuk apa? Kita tunggu saja disini?" tanya Meiko dengan tatapan kejamnya.

"Bukan masalah itu, saja. Aku tidak enak disini isinya perempuan semua, juga. Di UKS, aku dapat menyuruh Rin balik dan menemani 2 rekan lelakiku itu." Kata Gakupo memberikan alasan. Yang jelas, ITU PALSU! Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin bisa bicara dengan Rin.

"ALASAN." ucap Meiko dengan penekanan.

"Iya itu alasan, Sensei. Namun alasan yang bagus. Dia mempunyai alibi(?) yang baik, sehingga dia tidak mungkin menjadi tersangka pelaku semua itu." jelas Uta dengan tidak jelasnya.

"Aku juga setuju pada si MORON itu." sahut Luka.

"Aku juga... tidak enak melihat Gakupo-sensei menjadi satu-satunya lelaki disini…" kata Miku ikut-ikutan.

"Cih, baiklah." kata Meiko dengan amarah tingkat tinggi. Sebenarnya Meiko sudah membaca strategi Gakupo. Dia yakin Gakupo akan menyatakan perasaan yang waktu itu gagal dilakukannya. _Cih… Masa' aku tidak bisa mencegahnya kali ini? Bagaimana ini? Aku tak dapat mengembalikan uke-mu Len! _gumam Meiko dan itu sangat-sangat NISTA.

**-SEMENTARA ITU DI TEMPAT LEN DAN KAITO-**

"Kaito-nii-san tadi ada Rin ya?" Len segera melepas pelukannya dari Kaito.

"Mmmm.. Mungkin, tapi mana dia?" kata Kaito sambil menoleh ke arah pintu yang… kosong.

_Huft… Syukurlah… _gumam Len. Jadi benar, Len juga tau kalau Rin tau soal saat-saat mereka berpelukan Rin akan cemburu? Rin, aku tau kamu complex sama adikmu, cuma ingatlah bahwa Kaito itu seorang laki-laki! (author mulai sotoy)

"Len…"

"Iya, Kaito-nii-sa– HWAAA!" Len spontan berteriak melihat bercak darah yang ia tinggalkan di baju –eh, celana Kaito. Sepertinya saat memeluk Kaito, darah dari hidung Len masih keluar.

"Kau meneteskannya dekat… 'ehem' ku… Bisa-bisa aku dikira menstruasi…" ucap Kaito yang sangat memalukan itu terlontarkan begitu saja. Hey, Kaito… APAAN SIH KAMU GUA BISA MUNTAH TAU MIKIRIN LU MENSTRUASI! Ehm, maaf, author stress, soalnya Kaito itu chara favorite author. =w=v /plakk

TAP!

Lagi-lagi ada yang mengintip mereka berdua.

"Yo, Len, Bakai– BUAHAHAHAHAHH! LU MENS BAKAITO?" seperti prediksi Kaito, seseorang sukses mengira Kaito menstruasi. Terlebih, yang bilang seperti itu adalah salah satu sahabat dekatnya, Gakupo Bakamu- /ditebas Gakupo/ maksudnya, Gakupo Kamui.

"J-Jangan bilang seperti itu! Aku bukan perempuan!"

"Lalu apa itu darah di celana bagian 'itu'mu?" kata Gakupo sembari menyeringai licik dan menunjuk bagian yang ia maksud. (Author: GAKUPO! JANGAN DITUNJUK DONG! GUA MIKIRIN YANG ENGGA-ENGGA! Gakupo: Eh? *tunjuk-tunjuk* Author: *nosebleed tingkat dewa* -eh maaf author kelewat mesum jadi OOT deh…-)

"I-Ini darahku, Kamui-san…" jawab Len sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang merah agar tidak terlihat oleh Gakupo. Entah merah karena malu soal darah atau soal perasaan ke Gakupo?

"J-Jadi kau perempuan… Len?" mata Gakupo terbelalak. Ia segera memegangi bibirnya, lalu… wajahnya memerah. Heh?

"BUKAN BEGITU!" teriak Len dan Kaito serempak. "Dan untuk apa wajahmu memerah, Bakamui?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah kesal.

"Kalau dia perempuan, _first kiss_-ku dengan seorang perempuan tidak akan bersama Rin…"

BUKK!

Sebuah pukulan sukses mendarat di wajah –ehem- tampan Gakupo. Tepatnya di pipi kiri, dan kau tahu, kata anime Kyo* K*** Ma*u! tepatnya di region Shin Makoku, kalo menampar/memukul pipi kiri sama saja dengan melamar yang jadi korban loh! /plakk/ Eh ini terlalu OOT sampe ke anime lain segala…

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HUH! DASAR BAKAMUI! SUDAH KUBILANG MENCIUM SEORANG LAKI-LAKI ITU PELANGGARAN HAM, BODOH!" kemarahan Kaito menggelegar. Gakupo pun terbawa suasana(?).

Gakupo menarik katana yang ia bawa! Katana tajamnya ditodongkan ke Kaito.

"Kau tahu? Pukulanmu barusan sangat keras. Itu juga pelanggaran HAM bukan?" jawaban alangkah gaje dan agak(bukan typo) nyambung diucapkan Gakupo. Sepertinya ia marah parasnya dihancurkan oleh Kaito.

"Sudah kukira, kalau Gakupo yang ke sini semuanya hancur berantakan… Kalian tidak seharusnya memperebutkan Len…"

Suara meledek ditujukan ke arah mereka berdua. Itu suara Meiko.

"SIAPA YANG MEMPEREBUTKAN LEN, HAH? KAMI MASIH NORMAL!" gertak Kaito dan Gakupo yang sedang naik darah. Tidak ada yang sadar (kecuali author) kalau mata Len sudah mulai… berkaca-kaca.

"Huh? Masa? Kalau begitu, siapa wanita yang kau suka, Gakupo?" Meiko berusaha memojokkan Gakupo.

"Tapi, diamlah. Aku ini seorang pedofil… Aku menyukai Rin." Gakupo dengan tegas menjawabnya. Berarti, rencana A gagal!

Rencana B, memojokkan Kaito, "Kalau kau Kaito?"

DEG!

Jantung Kaito, lagi-lagi berdegup lebih kencang dari pada detakan jantung normal. Dia bingung… Iya… masih bingung siapa wanita yang ia suka… _Siapa lagi selain Len, huh? _batinnya. Tetapi…. Ia nggak mau disebut yaoi kan, dihadapan publik begitu?

"Ergh… Meiko…"

"Hemmm? Tidak dapat menjawabnya, Kaito-chan?" Meiko merasa rencananya kali ini akan berhasil.

"A-AKU SUDAH MENJAWABNYA! I-ITU SEKALIAN… AGH… agh… kau menerimanya?" wajah Kaito kian memerah. Dan tentu saja… sudah ada keringat bersuhu kurang dari 10 derajat celcius tetapi lebih dari 0 derajat celcius menetes di pelipisnya.

KRET!

Syal panjang Kaito ditarik Meiko sekeras mungkin.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN BARUSAN, HUH, ES KRIM?" wajah Meiko yang kini merah padam beraura hitam disekelilingnya. Ia sangat malu… dan menyesal dia telah menanyakan ini ke Kaito. Ia tak pernah membayangkan, dirinya yang alangkah ganas itu disukai oleh Kaito yang paling sering disiksanya.

Dan akhirnya penyiksaan itu pun dimulai…

Gakupo yang sudah malas pun melanjutkan pencahariannya(?) terhadap Rin.

_Kebun sekolah… kah? _batinnya.

**-SKIP-**

Sudah cukup lama, tangis Rin belum reda juga. Ia masih sedih mengingat kejadian Len bersama Kaito tadi.

"Rin…" suara bass itu terdengar di telinga Rin, membuatnya menoleh ke belakang.

"Gakupo-sensei…"

Gakupo segera duduk di hamparan rumput pada kebun sekolah. Rin mendekatinya lalu menyandarkan diri pada tubuhnya. Air matanya sedikit mereda. Gakupo merasa dirinya mendidih Rin melakukan hal itu. Yah, namanya juga dideketin ama orang yang disukai, wajar kan?

"Mmm… kata kamu kalau Len seorang perempuan, bagaimana jika ia pacaran dengan Kaito?" kata Gakupo, entah apa tujuannya menanyakan hal itu, sepertinya hanya spontan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku benci." jawab Rin singkat, padat, dan jelas. Air matanya benar-benar habis sekarang.

"E-Eh?"

"Aku ingin dia pacaran atau mungkin menikah denganmu saja, Sensei. Walaupun dia seorang laki-laki, juga tidak apa begitu." Jawab Rin dengan tegas. Terbukalah kedok fujoshi Rin… *tepuk-tepuk tangan*

"UAPUWAAAH?" teriak Gakupo histeris. Ya, walaupun dia seorang pedofil, tetap saja… ia masih abnormal… /author digorok/ maksud saya, NORMAL.

"Kenapa Gakupo-sensei? Anda shock saya sebagai seorang kakak merestui hubungan kalian?" wajah sedih Rin berganti menjadi senang lagi. Karena Gakupo? Iya, cuma… ini bukan adegan romantis.

"Bukan begitu, Rin… Cuma aku masih nor–"

"GAKUPO! Jadi kau kabur huh? Kau menggunakan kesempatan saat aku masih menghajar Kaito huh?" _deathglare _Meiko tertuju pada Gakupo.

"M-Meiko-san?" wajah Gakupo ketakutan. Bulu kuduknya bergidik. Rambut panjangnya naik keatas melawan gravitasi bumi(?).

KRETEK! KRETEK!

Meiko mengepalkan tangannya. Tersenyum suram, mendekati Gakupo. Bersiap-siap menghajar Gakupo sampai habis.

"M-Maaf kan a–" kata-kata Gakupo terpotong setelah mendarat satu pukulan pada pipi kanan Gakupo. Kenapa bukan pipi kiri duluan? Jawabannya karena Meiko sudah pernah menonton 'Kyou K*** M***!' dan mengetahui rahasia memukul pipi kir– /disumpel bazooka/ maksudnya Meiko yang masih punya sedikit rasa belas kasihan melihat pipi kiri Gakupo yang sudah ada bekas pukulannya. Walaupun pada akhirnya 2 pipi itu dipukul. 'Ehem'nya diinjek. Perutnya ditendang. Tangannya diplintir. Kakinya di puter ke belakang. Lehernya dicekik untuk finalnya. Tapi tidak sampai mati. Kalau mati, gimana ceritanya tuh? Buahahahahah– /disumpel bom/

**-SKIP-**

Kaito, Meiko, Rin, Gakupo, dan Len kembali ke tempat rapat. Kaito dan Gakupo tentu saja dengan keadaan babak belur. Dan... apakah reaksi para wanita disitu?

"M-MORON! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Luka kaget setengah mati melihat Gakupo sudah setengah mati /plakk.

Lalu… "Kaito-san…" Miku juga terlihat agak _shock _dengan keadaan Kaito. Memang gosipnya Miku menyukai Kaito, sih…. Cuma…, sepertinya bukan karena itu?

Miku melihat bagian bawah Kaito. Wajahnya memerah. Jangan-jangan… celana Kaito bolong karena diinjek Meiko dan… Miku yang ternyata mesum melihat 'barang' Kaito? /disumpel petasan/ Maaf, author kelewat nista.

Bukan, bukan. Tetapi… objek yang dilihat Miku adalah…

"KAITO-NII-SAMA MENS?" ucap Uta histeris. Seluruh wanita menutup mulutnya yang sebenarnya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan juga, KAGET. Kaito adalah salah satu cowok terpopuler di sekolah dan dia ternyata… mens?

Kaito melihat celana bagian dekat selangkangannya. Dan memang, bercak darah Len masih tersisa di situ.

"G-Gomen nasai… Kaito-nii-san…" Len menengok ke belakang karena malu.

"A-Aku tidak mens! Aku ini laki-laki…" Kaito berusaha meyakinkan seluruh wanita yang sedang menahan tawa disitu.

"J-Jadi itu pendarahan pada *****mu?" tanya Uta POLOS lagi.

"Uta! Itu bukan kata-kata yang pantas untukmu! Kau masih di bawah umur! Dan satu lagi, sejak kapan ada yang seperti itu?"

"Lalu… kenapa… ada… bercak merah itu.. Kaito-san?" kata Miku sambil menunjuk bagian pakaian Kaito yang bernoda darah. Huh.. Miku juga.. Kenapa ikut-ikutan sih? Udah bgus tadi author udah bisa nahan _nosebleed_nya!

"Itu… tadi.. darahku saat mimisan tertetes di bagian itu…" Len pun angkat suara.

"Oooh…" semua cewek (minus Uta) yang tadi menahan tawa dan terkaget-kaget sekarang hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Yaaah…" tapi kenapa si Uta bilang begini?

"Apa maksudmu Uta?" terlihat urat-urat pada wajah Kaito. Marah besar? Jelas, lah! Dan sepertinya… Kaito siap memukul Uta dengan pukulan yang sama yang digunakannya untuk merusak paras Gakupo.

Heh? Apa yang terjadi dengan watak Kaito? Sejak kapan dia galak gini? Bukannya dia cowok paling lembut, huh? Dan… apakah kau tidak sadar Uta itu perempuan, huh? Jangan-jangan gara-gara kebanyakan dipukulin Meiko dia ketularan! /diinjek

"Kalau Kaito-nii-sama cewek… author kan masih bisa peluk-peluk Kaito! Mmm… Karena aku OC author, aku masih punya darah author yang Kaito FC, dan… masih punya belas kasihan padanya…" alasan yang tidak bisa dimengerti para Vocaloid, lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Uta.

"Aku masih belum mengerti." Kata Kaito yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Gini, Kaito-nii-san, karena agama author Islam, dan lagi author itu udah cewek baligh, nah, memegang apalagi memeluk lawan jenis itu dos– " belum selesai menjelaskan (sesuatu yang tidak perlu), Uta sudah terkena lemparan tumpukan kertas dari author. (Author: WOI, UTA! NGGAK USAH BAHAS YANG DI LUAR SCRIPT, DEH! Uta: Aku kan masih punya darah author, jadi– Author: NGGAK NYAMBUNG!)

Okeh, maaf readers (atau reader?). Keanehan Uta membuat semuanya menjadi OOT….

"Huh. Maafkan aku, Uta. Aku nyaris saja memukulmu. Padahal kau kan perempuan. Dan lagi, aku wali kelasmu." Kaito yang sudah tenang, dapat berkata-kata sambil tersenyum lagi. _Personality_nya sepertinya sudah balik. Melihat senyum Kaito, Uta, Miku, dan Len(HAH?) pingsan. Tapi… untuk apa Len termasuk? Taulah…

"Hey, aku kan dokter UKS… Aku harus membereskan mereka semua?"

"SUDAH, SUDAH! KAPAN KITA RAPATNYA KALAU BEGINI?" ucap Rin dan Meiko dengan tingkat keganasan yang sepantaran.

Semua mayat(?) terbangun dari kuburnya, dan orang-orang pingsan menjadi siuman.

"Oke, mari kita mulai!"

…

"Pertama-tama siapa pembuat naskahnya?" tanya Rin. Kaito mengangkat tangan.

"Aku…" usulnya. Sepertinya, anggota lain (kecuali Meiko) setuju. Memang sih, Kaito sebagai guru Bahasa memang seharusnya pintar menulis.

"… merasa Meiko lebih pantas…" heh? Ada apa ini tiba-tiba? Oh, ternyata. Meiko sudah menatap kematian Kaito. Jelas Kaito sudah ketakutan.

"Mmmm… Baiklah? Meiko-nee-sama akan menjadi pembuat naskahnya… Ingat, 3 hari selesai ya, Meiko-nee-sama! Agar kita bisa latihan dengan sisa waktu 4 hari."

"Oke, fufufufufu…" tawa Meiko… licik.

**-SKIP-**

_3 hari kemudian… sebelum bel masuk berbunyi…_

"Ini naskahnya Rin, Len, Gakupo, Miku, Kaito, Luka." kata Meiko sambil menyerahkan naskah kepada orang-orang, eh, vocaloid-vocaloid yang disebutkan.

"A-APA-APAAN INI… NEE-SAMA?" mata Len terbelalak. Dirinya sweat-drop.

"K-Kenapa aku jadi p-putri?"

Suara siapa ya? Luka mungkin? Oh.. Rin? B-BUKAN! SUARA GAKUPO, LOH!

"Struktur tokoh apa-apaan ini?" tanya Luka, kesal.

"Yey! Aku jadi ratu, dan Len jadi raja!" inilah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar senang. Suara Rin. Ckckckckck…

"Rin… sadarlah. Disini semua tokohnya aneh dan tidak nyambung. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kamui-san yang berwajah laki-laki tulen menjadi seorang putri? Dan.. Luka-chii yang sangat terlihat ke-perempuan-annya menjadi pangeran. Dan bagaimana bisa kita menjadi orangtua Kamui-san yang jelas wajahnya lebih tua daripada kita? Satu lagi… wajah Miku-nee kan terlalu baik untuk menjadi orang jahat?" protes Len blak-blakan.

"Betul. Kataku lebih cocok kalau aku dan Len menjadi pangeran, putrinya Miku, Luka dan Gakupo adalah orangtua Miku." Usul kaito.

"Lalu aku?" tanya Rin yang sudah ke-geeran dengan imutnya.

"Tentu saja, orang jahat Rin. Huahahahaahah– " wajah Len diinjak Rin karena Len sudah meledeknya.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan banyak protes! Daripada Luka dan Miku menjadi raja dan ratu(magnet?), Gakupo dan Kaito menjadi 2 pangeran dengan Len putrinya, dan putri jahatnya Rin!" ujar Meiko yang sudah kesal.

"Itu lebih bagus…" bisik Len, sangat pelan. Namun Rin yang disebelahnya sepertinya mendengar Len.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa? Kau mau diperebutkan 2 pangeran itu Len?" ejek Rin.

Wajah Len merah padam, "Siapa yang bilang begitu?" katanya,emm… palsu.

"Ya sudah, yang penting kalian setuju saja TITIK." Kali ini sudah tak ada yang bisa melawan Meiko.

TING TONG TENG TOT!

Bel masuk. Semua anak segera memasuki kelas, tetapi…

"_Hari ini ada apel mendadak, anak-anak._" Suara dari speaker sekolah terdengar di setiap kelas. Para murid yang sebelumnya menuju kelas sekarang pergi ke lapangan.

Berkumpullah para murid di lapangan. Dan dimulailah si Kepsek berpidato, eh, bukan. Tetapi, ia memberikan sesuatu pengumuman.

"Anak-anak, ada kabar entah ini baik atau buruk bagi kalian. Hanya yang sudah siaplah yang menganggap ini kabar baik."

Semua murid ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Ternyata pentas drama antar sekolah itu diadakan 4 hari lagi, jadi kita akan melakukan drama perkelompok itu… HARI INI, ah… tidak… tetapi… SEKARANG."

"UAPUWAAAAAH?" semua murid kaget nggak ketulungan. Jelaslah! Lagian si Kepsek gila /kepala author siap-siap dipenggal pake penggaris/ itu mendadak ngasih pengumuman kayak gini!

Lalu… apa yang akan dilakukan kelompok Rin dkk. untuk mengantisipasi hal ini? Apakah mereka bisa hapal naskah dalam waktu sekali baca saja? Kalo iya, mereka jenius banget ya, kayak Mashiba Ayaori dari Pengu*n Kakume* ama Hiruma Youichi dari Eyesh*eld 2*! (Eh, OOT…)

Pada intinya… BAKALAN GIMANA PENTAS MEREKA? Simak di part selanjutnya.. fufufufu~

**~TBC~**

* * *

Hah~ Updatenya lumayan cepet gara-gara semangat… Awalnya dramanya mau dikasih disini.. tapi, tiba-tiba alurnya ngalir gajelas sendiri… Maafin tangan dan otak author ya, readers~ /plakk

Mmm.. Maafin ya yaoinya turun drastis BANGET pada part sebelumnya… *nangis* Semoga, di part ini yaoinya naik lagi (walo dikit)… Yah, gimana ya? Soalnya jiwa fujoshi author lagi melayang-layang entah kemana nih… :( Susah buat cerita yaoi…

Yang jelas, part selanjutnya bakal jadi part yang termasuk ehm, panas. Masalahnya KaiGaku, nih! Aduh, buat KaiLen susah banget yang hot-hot… Satu, karena Kaito dan Len sama-sama cowok lembut, dua, karena mereka masih merasa kayak adik-kakak, tiga, karena Len masih dibawah umur! /plakk/ jadi gimana ya? == Kalau GakuLen emmm… keluar gak ya di part selanjutnya? XDD

Oh ya, aku takut para readers udh gak semangat baca ini gara-gara kurang yaoi… jadi kukasih preview lagi deh, ya? :D

* * *

**PREVIEW PART 6**

_Straight part_

Rin: Aku tidak bisa menyetujui hubungan kalian, sebagai seorang ibu!

Luka: Saya mohon, paduka ratu…

(sfx: doors open)

Gakupo: Luka! *lari-lari menuju Luka*

Luka: Gakupo… *dipeluk Gakupo lalu di…*

**-SKIP-**

_Yaoi part_

Gakupo: Ahhh~ Hhhh~ Hngg~~

Kaito: Berhentilah mendesah Gakupo… Aku dengar yang datang kebanyakan fujoshi dan fudenshi…

Gakupo: Lalu?

Kaito: Maafkan aku, Gakupo…

Gaku: Apa yang mau kau lakuk– Mmmh~

**-SKIP-**

Kaito: Maaf ya, Len… *peluk Len*

Len: Kaito-nii… *pegang tangan Kaito yang meluk Len*

Kaito: Bukan itu maksudku, aku… *salting?*

Len: hah? *ndangak keatas* _EEH?_ *sweat drop*

**-SKIP-**

_Yuri part…?_

Meiko: mmh.. Miku, racun yang tadi kamu tuangkan itu dapat dari mana?

Miku: PV Cantarella.

Meiko dkk.: UAPUWAAAH? ITU KAN RACUN BENERAN MIKU! GIMANA NANTI NASIB LUKA?

Miku: Cium saja biar siuman.

Semua(minus Gakupo dan Miku): *lirik Gakupo*

Gakupo: K-Kok aku? Aku tidak mau lagi di-nista-kan seperti tadi!

Uta: kalau begitu.. 'magnet'.

Miku: H-Heh…?

* * *

COMING SOON! **PART 6 **Unbelieveable (yaoi) Drama! PART C

* * *

Huh~ itulah previewnya… Semoga dapat membuat penasaran~ XDDD Dan, doakan author supaya bisa jadi fujoshi lagi ya? :D Supaya ceritanya hot lagi~ XDDD /plakkk

Oya, saya juga minta doanya agar bisa naik kelas dengan nilai bagus ya? Soalnya, ujian akhir sekolah saya udah dekat… ;A; Saya takut tak bisa melanjutkan ff lagi kalo misalnya ujian dapet nilai jelek, apalagi ampe gak naik kelas… *sigh*

Sekian kalo begitu… Maaf kepanjangan ya? Ini pertama kalinya saya dalam 2 hari mengetik 11 lembar dengan word lebih dari 3500… Yah, saya udah bilang kan? Karena TERLALU SEMANGAT.

Okeh, daripada dengerin curhatan author yang tidak penting untuk di dengarkan (dan sejak kapan fanfic bisa didengar?), review aja ya? Ya? :D


	6. PART 6: Unbelieveable Drama PART C Ends

Aih.. maaf apdetnya lama… Soalnya saya sempet punya niat buat discontinue ini *plak*... Eto~ Mungkin chp ini agak beda, karena bahasa saya yang semakin ngawur karena kelamaan gak nulis fanfic humor. Humornya mungkin saja meleleh dan menjadi debu (meleleh kok jadi debu, author bego!) yang terbang ke sana kemari, jelasnya menjauhi fanfic ini pengaruh dari angin muson(?). Udahlah.. daripada basa-basi, saya akan mulai membacakan (baca: mengetik(?)) disclaimer.

* * *

**IMITATION LOVE... ?**

**Disclaimer:**Vocaloid by Yamaha Corp and Crypton (baru sadar).

**Rating:**T ato M yoo? Baca dulu deh, sementara itu aku kasih rated T. XDDDD

**Genre:** Romance/Family, huh? Saya harap Humor/Comedy \(owo)/

**Waspadalah! **2 MEIKO(s)~! XD,LEBAAAY~~~, ada YAOInya, ada typo-sama jangan2~, latar yang nggak jelas, ke-OOC-an-nya si Vocaloid-Vocaloid (bahkan OC saya OOC!), Gakupo's idiotness, OC saya ikut nimbrung!, **saya males memperbaiki diksi dan kerapihan**, dll.~ XDDDD

**Pairing:**

Kaito X Gakupo~ XD

Kaito X Len~ :)

Len X Gakupo… ? :D

Miku X Luka…? :/

**Ceritanya… ?** Kepsek Gila atau yang lebih kita kenal sebagai Kiyoteru Hiyama mengumumkan hal yang betul betul mendadak! Pentas drama dimajuin jadi hari ini! Anggota kelompok Rin yang belum terlalu siap menghapalkan naskah yang tersedia sesegera mungkin. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, saat maju pentas, mereka bener-bener nge_blank _dan apalan seadanya pun digabungin dengan adegan-adegan dan kata-kata buatan mereka sendiri! Pastinya, di luar naskah.

Masalahnya… apakah mereka berhasil? Dan… adegan apa yang mereka tambah-tambahin? Simak ceritanya di bawah ini~! XD

* * *

**PART 6** Unbelieveable (yaoi) Drama! PART C

* * *

Semua anak gelagapan mendapatkan diri mereka harus melakukan pentas drama itu sekarang. Alhasil, ributlah lapangan saat itu. Penuh diskusinya anak murid dan mungkin, para guru.

"M-Meiko-nee-sama, kau sudah menyelesaikan naskahnnya kan? Kalau begitu kita selamat…" bisik Rin pada Meiko.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu soal kostum. Yang mengurus kan Teto," ujar Meiko. Uta langsung ketakutan mendengar jawaban Meiko.

Tiba-tiba,

PLUUUUK!

Sebuah roti jatuh di kepala Rin.

_Apa-apaan ini…? _batin Rin.

Ia mengambil roti yang terlempar ke kepalanya. Membelah roti itu dan…

_To: Rin, dkk._

_From: Teto_

_Kostum udah siap._

_Teto_

Oke, sebuah _note _kecil ditemukan di dalam roti tersebut. Sayang banget, roti kan mahal, ckckckck… *digaplok*

Rin mengerti arti pesan tersebut. Ya, berarti kelompoknya cukup siap. Tinggal dua masalahnya, peralatan dan kesiapan pemeran.

Rin melirik kea rah Uta untuk memastikan. Terlihat Sakine dan Meiko mengajukan jempol. _Then, it's ready_~ xDDD *kok saya yang tebar smiley?

Tinggal kesiapan pemeran.. Err.. Yang ini tidak bisa diharapkan. Paling-paling yang menyukseskan mereka cuma.. _Goddess of Fortune_. Ya.. siapa lagi?

Rin (sangat) gugup. Dia sendiri pemeran ya nggak? Jadi Ratu, walaupun bukan tokoh utama, termasuk berat lo~ Apalagi ceritanya seperti…

PRAAANG!  
BRUAKK!

JDERR!

STAB-STAB!

DOOORRR!

MEONG!  
GUK-GUK!

RAAAWR!

Loh? Ceritanya seperti itu? Berarti.. Ini drama action? Baguslah~ #author di-_stab_#

Yang jelas.. kita nggak tahu masa depan, apa yang bakal terjadi ama ceritanya. Iya nggak tuh? (Terus ngapain ngasih spoiler author dodol~?)

Dan… inilah mimpi buruk mereka.

"Mmm.. Itu, kau.. Kagamine Rin kan? Kau sepertinya nganggur sendiri. Kalau begitu, kelompokmu saja pertama maju," ucap Kiyoteru masih terhubung dengan mic, dan speaker sekolah.

Rin melotot.

Nah, itu normal. Sedangkan yang lain?

Gakupo nangis dengan oh-so-dramatisnya mentang-mentang mo jadi putri.

Kaito men-stab dirinya sendiri dengan pedang mainannya.

Luka njambak rambutnya sendiri saking oh-so-stressednya.

Miku lari mondar-mandir ampe nginjek rambut panjangnya (ampe jatoh) berkali-kali.

Dan satu lagi yang lebih abnormal,

Len nosebleed.

Alasannya pun tidak diketahui. Benar-benar, kelompok yang abnormal.

Kiyoteru dan guru-guru lainnya hanya sweatdrop –apalagi dengan tingkah si guru ganteng yang nusuk-nusuk diri sendiri, Kaito, dan guru OR yang mendadak jadi banci, Gakupo.

"O-Oi… kalian.. jangan mendadak gila kayak gini dong…" ujar Kiyoteru berusaha menenangkan.

Namun bukannya tenang, mereka malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Ya ampun! Mereka malah nari-nari kayak monyet(?) ngitarin api unggun yang entah muncul dari mana sambil bawa bazooka yang diarahkan ke saya alias author. Hayolo, author!

"Salahin tu author, naskahnya bejad amat…" kata 2 lelaki yang oh-so-charming yang sedang melakukan hal nista karena naskah saya yang astaga-bejad-banget. Oke, _back to topic_.

"Kalian akan mulai pertunjukkan kalian. Sudah siap kan? Apalagi kalian mendapatkan bantuan guru. Jadi silahkan mulai," ucap Kiyoteru. Para anggota kelompok Rin hanya terkulai lemas meratapi nasib yang begitu tak beruntung. Mereka pun bersiap ke belakang panggung.

"Tada~" Teto membuka lemari yang dia bawa-bawa ke sekolah. Isinya? Kostum yang sudah siap. Kostumnya memang agak sederhana, tapi untuk negara kerajaan di drama sekolah, ini cukup bagus.

"Demi jeruk! Teto-sensei! Kostumnya ekstrim banget!" puji Rin yang tergiur(?) akan baju buatan Teto.

"A-Aku begini…?" Gakupo dipenuhi rasa malu yang tinggi keluar dari kamar ganti menggunakan baju putri yang dibuat Teto. Errr.. Gimana cara author njelasinnya ya? Kostumnya berwarna putih, semacam _dress_ panjang sedikit dibawah lutut dan tidak menutupi bahu –kecuali tali putih yang menjadi penghubung antara bagian depan dan belakang. Lalu, ditutupi dengan semacam jaket (namanya mungkin?) transparan dengan renda dan tali yang menghiasinya. _Aih, cukup cantik_, batin author(?).

Semua melirik ke arah Gakupo. Beberapa orang blushing, dan ada yang nosebleed. Yang nosebleed? Pasti sudah bisa ditebak. Iya, Len.

"Whew, Gakupo-san, anda manis sekali~" kata Meiko sambil cengar-cengir. Jelas itu nyindir, soalnya Meiko sejak kapan manggil Gakupo dengan embel-embel -_san_?

"Sensei, kalau kaku begitu nanti ototmu terlihat, pfft…" sindir Uta sambil menahan tawa. Sepertinya bukan hanya Uta, tetapi Sakine dan Miku juga menahan tawa. Itu membuat wajah Gakupo memerah –entah karena malu atau marah.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian…

Seorang 'pangeran' keluar dari ruang ganti baju menunjukkan pesonanya yang _charming_ dan membuat author ngiler. Kalo author udah ngiler mungkin bisa ditebak…

"KYAAAA~! Kaito-sensei kakkoi~!" jerit Uta dan Rin _fangirl_.

Kaito keluar menggunakan kostum dengan design seperti yang di PV Cantarella. Aih, kakkoi~

"Ahahaha… Makasih," ucap Kaito ditambah dengan senyumnya yang membuatnya tambah aih… #buagh#.

"Len, Len, lihat aku!" jerit Rin sambil bergaya-gaya ala putri dengan gaunnya. Hey, Rin, kau kan ratu?

"Ah iya, kau manis…" ucap Len (nggak niat) sambil membuang muka.

"Mmm… Dadaku tidak begitu terlihat kalau begini…"

Suara agak serak(?) dari seorang wanita yang pasti kita kenal.

Ia melihat seluruh penampilan tubuhnya dengan baju pangeran kurang modal *author dibejek* kalau mau tahu detail disainnya, silahkan bayangkan sendiri *dibazooka *.

"Luka-san tetap saja cantik walau sudah memakai baju pangeran kayak gitu," ucap Rin.

"Huh. Salahkan Meiko yang telah membuat peranku aneh seperti ini…"

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita cepat mulai!" ucap Meiko semangat. Cengirannya terlihat sangat licik.

Dan… mereka pun membuka tirai. Drama pun dimulai…

…

_Di sebuah negara entah berantah, ada sebuah kerajaan yang lumayan megah. Tinggallah keluarga kerajaan yang seperti kita ketahui –terdiri dari raja, ratu, putri atau pangeran—yang dikepalai sang raja. Kerajaan tersebut sangat damai dan mencintai (serta dicintai) rakyatnya._

_Lalu, kelamaan, ada isu yang menyebar di penjuru istana. Kabarnya, sang 'putri' melakukan backstreet _*widih, gaul* _dengan seorang janda(?) –ralat, kembang desa –ehm, ralat lagi, lelaki yang tinggal di pedesaan yang terkenal miskin. Raja (eh, ratu?) marah akan hal ini. Bukan, bukan karena ia sombong dan membenci rakyat miskin, namun menjaga martabat kerajaan adalah hal yang termasuk utama. Seorang putri kelak akan menjadi seorang ratu, lalu suaminya akan menjadi raja yang akan memimpin kerajaan. Bila seorang raja adalah orang yang betul-betul tak berpengalaman, bagaimana jadinya negara ini nanti?_

_Lalu sang raja mengadakan pertemuan dengan sang putri dan ratu. Membicarakan tentang hubungan sang putri dengan putri dan ratu._

…

"Kumohon ijinkan hubunganku dengan Luka, Ayahanda!" pinta sang 'putri' pada sang ayah. Ayahnya hanya memasang wajah ragu.

"Ga-kupo-s—ehm, Kau tidak dapat melakukannya. Ah… itu namanya.. mem- mempermalukan nama keluarga…" ucap Len sambil mengingat naskah. Ternyata… ia ragu dengan apa yang ada di ingatannya….

"Kau tidak perlu ragu mengatakannya Len! Bagaimanapun juga, kita orangtuanya!" ucap Rin tanpa ingat naskah –yosh, alias asal jeplak. Untung saja Rin masih cukup pintar untuk ngasal.

"Tapi, Ibunda. Aku tak bisa. Aku sangat men-cin-ta-i Luka!" ucap Gakupo sok dramatis. Ia juga kurang enak saat membaca kalimat mencintai Luka. Apalagi, _well,_ di depan Rin lo.

"AAH! Pokoknya kalo aku bilang nggak, ya nggak boleh!"

Dor.

Muncul deh kepribadian asli Rin. Yang mengambil peran raja dan putri hanya _sweatdrop _ngelihatnya.

"Tapi, Ibunda,"

"G-Gakupo. Keluar sekarang. K-Kami kecewa dengan hasil ini," ucap Len sambil memalingkan muka. Rasanya dia pengen nangis denger pernyataan Gakupo bahwa Gakupo mencintai Luka. Yah, walaupun Len sendiri tahu kalau itu cuma pura-pura.

Gakupo pun meninggalkan latar, kembali ke belakang panggung…

.

**SEMENTARA ITU DI BANGKU PENONTON…**

Ore-sama: Waks! Gakupo kayak banci!

Sarah: Dia kan lagi jadi putri… *sweatdrop*

Arini: … Len.. Len matanya berair. Kayak mo nangis…

Ore-sama: WTF? LIAAT!

Sarah & Arini: *sweatdrop*

_Baiklah, readers tercinta! Karena sepertinya bagian ini tak penting, mari kita abaikan bersama-sama ^^_

.

**BALIK KE CERITA…**

_Karena tidak terima dengan keputusan sang putri yang membantahnya, sang raja pun mendatangi kediaman lelaki pujaan sang putri._

_Sang lelaki yang sedang bertani pun menunduk hormat. Begitu raja mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bicara padanya, sang lelaki langsung memasang tatapan serius. Dan pembicaraan itu…_

_Ehm, maafkan kesalahan author. Sepertinya Len terlalu kaku dan gugup, sehingga yang mendatangi Luka adalah sang ratu, alias Rin. Lagipula, pembicaraan antar perempuan jadi lebih mudah bukan? Eits –saya lupa lagi. Luka kan lagi jadi cowok di sini…_

…

"Luka! Berhenti jadi _tsundere_! Gakupo jadi suka ama kamu tahu!" Rin oh Rin. Kau terlalu polos untuk menjadi ratu.

"Tapi, R-Ratu. Itu kan salah dia sendiri suka ama aku –ehm, maksud saya, tapi kita memang sudah ditakdirkan saling mencintai!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya Gakupo itu buat LEN—ah, keceplosan."

Luka _jawdrop _melihat tingkah sang ratu apalagi saat ia menyebutkan nama pasangan yang cocok untuk Gakupo adalah Len. Bagaimanapun juga, di cerita tersebut Len adalah ayah Gakupo dan is—suami Rin.

.

_Lalu, bagaimana dengan kondisi Len dan teman-teman di belakang panggung? :3_

Meiko: NGAHAHAHAH! Len, kau disebut tuh!

Len: *mukanya merah tomat*

Uta: *nepuk bahu Len* Yosh, Len. Selamat. Udah direstui tuh. :3

Sisanya: *jawdrop*

_**Nah, ayo kita balik ke cerita! **_

.

_Luka masih tidak puas karena sang Ratu belum merestuinya, sehingga mendatangi kerajaan sang raja dan ratu. Oh—di sana Len merasa ingin menjauh saja dari masalah, dan Rin masih menentang hubungan Gakupo dan Luka. Tetapi takdir—eh, naskah berkata lain. Dia tetap harus ikut mejeng di istana mendengarkan dan ikut berpartisipasi dalam konversasi Ratu, Raja dan 'Pangeran'._

"Kumohon... paduka Raja!" Luka memasang _puppy eyes_nya yang tentu saja kalah imut dari orang yang mendapat peran raja itu.

"Idiih... gak mempan! Imutan Len-ku!" seketika penonton pada _jawdrop _mendengar ucapan Rin barusan. Sebenarnya si Raja alias Len ingin berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan _jawdrop _berjamaah itu, namun dia tak akan mencoreng nama baiknya sendiri, bukan, dalam drama ini?

"A-Aaah... Luka, maaf... Tapi.. kami hanya ingin keturunan yang berkualitas—bukan maksudku anda tidak berkualitas, tapi kami takut bahwa kedua pihak akan tercoreng nama baiknya..." ucap Len sesuai naskah. Sungguh—Len, kau hebat sekali. Hanya kau yang benar-benar mengingat naskah walau isinya panjang-panjang dan mirip kata-kata bapak-bapak begitu.

"Aku... akan menanggungnya, Paduk—"

_BRAAK..._

"L-Luka..?"

Itu adalah suara nge_bass _dari seorang waria—ohok, maksudnya putri berambut violet—ah, ini terlalu bagus untuknya—maksudnya ungu terong tersebut.

Sang wari—ohok, putri begitu saja berlari menuju Luka, matanya terlihat berbinar-binar (oh, _acting _yang bagus). Ah, ia merentangkan tangannya. Mendekat, mendekat, mendekat ke tubuh Luka... dan akhirnya! Pelukan itu sampai ke tubuh Luka. Oh, kita bisa lihat betapa merahnya wajah sang pangeran bersurai merah tuna(?) itu...

BUAKK!

Sebuah pukulan meluncur ke pipi Gakupo yang untung belum ada jenggotnya. Gakupo-pun kaget, seingatnya, di naskah setelah ini mereka akan—urr—berciuman. Tapi kenapa Gakupo malah kena cium kepalan tangan Luka? Takdir begitu naas.

"H-Hey, Luka... kenap—"

Gakupo terdiam melihat Luka yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya. Dan... walaupun sedikit ragu, Gakupo melihat tetes-tetes cairan keluar dari wajah Luka yang tertutup rambut. Gakupo mencoba untuk mendekati Luka. _Apakah itu... air mata? _

"L-Luka...?"

KRIK. KRIK. KRIK. _Oooh..._

Lihat wajah Luka sekarang—merah bagai kepiting rebus, dengan tambahan cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari hidungnya. Luka mimisan—itu kenyataannya. Entah mungkin virus _nosebleed _dari Len menular ke Luka atau apa, tapi Luka bisa mimisan di saat yang tidak jelas begini.

"Luka.. kau..."

"Aku pergi dari sini!"

...

Luka berjalan beberapa langkah melewati Gakupo. Wajah Gakupo tertunduk, bagaikan lelaki di drama yang ditinggal pacarnya. Eh—bukannya Gakupo sedang berperan menjadi putri di sini? Ah, Luka juga. Ia terasa sekali sifat wanitanya. Lalu... bagaimana keadaan Rin sekarang?

"LUKA, GAKUPO! APA SIH KALIAN, MASA JADI OOC BEGINI? LAGIPULA, KAU KAN MENYUKAI ORANG LAIN, GAKUPO!"

... Terhenti. Langkah Luka terhenti, sedangkan Gakupo melihat Rin dengan tatapan haru. _Akhirnya-kau-menyadarinya-Rin_ kira-kira begitulah apa yang berada dalam batinnya.

"SALAH DIALOG, WOI!"

Terdengar sebuah teriakan dari belakang panggung. Teriakan ganas, suara melengking yang sedikit keibuan, oh—sangat merdu dalam arti lain[1], oke, saya persingkat. Yang beteriak adalah Meiko. Iya, si guru _kiler_ yang kemana-mana suka bawa sake dan melemparkannya ke orang itu loh. Iya, iya—eh ngegosip. Daripada itu—

(_—eh, lihat, Gakupo dan Luka sudah membatu di sana. Rin entah kenapa dapat menangkal aura Meiko._)

Meiko keluar dari sarang—eh, sangar—eh,sanggar—eh, belakang panggung. "Kalian tau nggak sih namanya drama itu?" semua pemain mengangguk pelan. Penonton hanya terpaku di tempat duduknya.

"Kalian harus ngikutin naskah!" penonton semakin ketakutan melihat kemarahan guru _killer _tersebut.

"I-Iya, _Madam_..." semua pemain bergemetar.

"Naskah kalian bagaimana harusnya, hmm?" Meiko menunjukkan seringai penuh aura marah. Oh—betapa indahnya hingga beberapa penonton mati yang bahkan bukan serangan jantung atau _nosebleed_, melainkan kepala mereka ang bocor tiba-tiba

"M-Maafkan kami, ndoro... Kami lupa..." Len, Gakupo, Luka segera membenturkan kepalanya ke tanah. Dan Rin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di singgasana kerajaan, dengan kepalanya yang sedikit naik.

"_**Ahahahaha! Saa, **__**hizamazukinasai!**__**"**_

**Lalu Gakupo dan Len berebutan untuk mencium kaki-kaki Rin.**

"**Doh, yang tua ngalah, dong!"**

"**Aturan gua duluan yang ngasih contoh sebagai yang lebih tua!"**

OKE, SALAH SKRIP.

Len dan Gakupo kembali ke posisi semula, menunduk pada Meiko. Meiko terlihat menyipitkan matanya.

"MAMPUS, AYE JUGA LUPA CERITANYA, WAKAKAKAKA!"

Seketika penonton dan para pemain _jawdrop _saat itu juga.

"Pasti mabuk." "Iya, pasti mabuk." Diskusi Len dan kawan seperjuangannya(?). Keempat maskeder itu saling rangkul-merangkul dengan membentuk lingkaran. Hmmm... mengerti maksudnya, kan?

_TOENG. TOENG._

_**Ih, efek suaranya unyu deh**_~ Uhum, Uta menoel Meiko dengan jari telunjuknya. Meiko menoleh dan Uta terlihat membisikkan sesuatu. Lalu, Meiko pergi dari panggung, dan drama-nya kembali berjalan 'normal'.

.

"Gakupo, percuma saja. Kami sudah memilihkan jodohmu." Ucap Rin tegas. Entah kesambet hantu apa, dari Glodok atau Pondok Indah, yang jelas hawa Rin sekarang jadi serius idup gak setengah-setengah.

"Tapi, Ibunda—"

"Tak ada penolakan, Gakupo." Kali ini Len yang menjawab. "Besok kau akan bertemu dengannya, dan seminggu dari sekarang adalah pertunangan kalian."

_TES. TES. TES._

Wah, ada hujan lokal! Dari mulut siapa ya—oke, saya serius. Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk mata Gakupo. Badannya terduduk sendiri, melemas. Rambutnya yang digerai menutup hampir seluruh badannya dari samping. Betul-betul terlihat galau, dramatis, dan a la sinetron. Oh indahny—

"KYAAAA! GAKUPO-_SENSEI_!"

"OMAIGASH! GUA GAK NYESEL JADI _FANGIRL_-NYA!"

"YA AMPUN COWOK BISA, CEWEK BISA, AI LAP YUU GAKUPO-_SENSEI_!"

"YA AMPUN, ITU KAN ARTIS YANG DI LAGU 'IMITATION BLACK'! DEMI WORTEL GUA CINTA AMA LU SEBAGAI FUJOSHI!"

Tunggu—Wortel? Fujoshi? Kok rasanya kenal, ya? Abaikan saja, deh. Yang jelas, Gakupo untung masih tahan setelah ndenger _fangirl _jejeritan karena gayanya yang _oh-so-girly_. Karena tingkat kenarsisan-nya yang tinggi Ia bisa langsung tebar pesona sambil _kiss bye_-_kiss bye _gaje a la hantu pirang mesum yang sabitnya bisa masuk ke tangan di fandom yang lumayan jauh dari sini.

**Dan... kita masuk ke **_**scene **_**selanjutnya.**

.

_Sesuai apa yang raja dan ratu katakan,calon suami Putri Gakupo datang mengunjungi istana pada hari selanjutnya. Pangeran yang akan dinikahkan dengan Gakupo ini merupakan pangeran negeri sebelah. Parasnya yang tampan dan surai birunya yang indah cukup membuat fangasm di sana-sini. Tapi... apakah cukup membuat Gakupo jatuh padanya? Simak jawabannya di bawah ini~_

"Selamat siang, _Milady_?" Kaito menorehkan senyuman penuh cahaya pada Gakupo. Gakupo hanya memandangnya datar.

"Siang, Pangeran Kaito." Masih datar. Terlihat sangat tidak tertarik.

"Hmm. Keras sekali. Seperti lolipop, keras tapi manis. Bila diemut beberapa lama lagi juga luluh."

_Blush_.

Cieee, siapa tuh yang merona?

.

.

.

"KYAAAA! KAITO-_SENSEI _NGEGOMBAL!"

"ANJRIT, GUA TERBANG! GUA TERBANG!"

"AJIB! AMBIGU BANGET GOMBALNYA!" dan semua orang langsung melirik ke peneriak ketiga, tampangnya muslimah sejati, dengan kacamata dan kerudung yang mendekor kostumnya. Bagaikan seorang muslimah dewasa yang kenyataannya mesum. Oke, tinggalkan.

.

"Sssh, Bakaito. Sejak kapan kau belajar nggombal?"

"Sejak kau ada di hatiku~"

_PLANG._

Seketika satu buah sepatu hak tinggi mengenai muka Kaito hingga hidungnya sedikit berdarah.

"SEJAK. KAPAN. LU. MAHO. BAKAITO?" tanya Gakupo tegas.

"Maho? Aku ke sini hanya untuk merasakan perasaanku padamu. Ini bukan masalah 'maho' atau bukan, tetapi aku menCINTAImu."

_Blush._

Kali ini Gakupo berhasil merona akan ucapan Kaito. Sementara itu, Len sudah gigit handuk di belakang panggung.

.

**~Belakang panggung~**

Len: "Shkeeesheshshessshes... (?)"

Uta: "KYAAA~ Kaito-_sensei _keren banget~"

Meiko: "Sabar, ya."

Len: *geleng-geleng*

_Oke, kita lanjut ke ceritanya!_

.

_Ini merupakan hari pertunangan mereka—sang pangeran dan putri—semuanya berjalan, errr... mungkin baik. Luka diam-diam mendatangi pertunangan merekadengan menyamar menjadi seorang lady. Dan ternyata ratu sudah menyewa seseorang untuk meracuni Luka. Lalu... bagaimana perkaranya?_

_Gakupo memasang wajah kusut sementara Kaito di sebelahnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Oh—akting keduanya memang sangat memukau. Tapi... sepertinya wajah kusut Gakupo bukan akting._

_Luka mengintip mereka dari 'kejauhan' yang tentunya tidak betul-betul jauh. Dan tiba-tiba seorang gadis berkostum pelayan menawarkan segelas kepada Luka. Dan..._

"Silakan minumnya, Nona."

"Terima kasih." Senyum tersungging pada bibir Luka, untuk menutupi kecurigaan orang sekitar.

_GULP._

BRUUK.

Luka terjatuh begitu saja, dan tidak ada yang menolongnya. Sementara itu Kaito mengajak Gakupo ke kamar.

.

BRUUK!

Gakupo dihempaskan ke kasur oleh Kaito. Senyum baik kaito tadi tiba-tiba berubah... seringai.

"Hoi, Bakaito, apa yang kau lakuka—"

Gakupo diam melihat Kaito yang sudah memainkan tali gaun pengantinnya.

"Kita sudah bertunangan, jadi tak apa meakukan ini, bukan?"

Kaito seketika menindih Kaito. Iya, menindih. Tidak ada rekayasa.

"Nggh... Apa yang kau lakukan, hmmh—" desah Gakupo.

Eh... desah? Demi apapun itu desahan? Ah...

.

"KYAAA! OMAIGASM!"

"DEMI APA? ! GAKUPO-_SENSEI _MENDESAH, KYAAA!"

"OANJIRR, _LIME, LIME_!"

"KYAAAA, _FANSERVICE_ TINGKAT A!"

.

Suara-suara _fangirl _terdengar jelas, menjerit-jerit. Padahal...

"G-Gakupo... kenapa kau berakting mendesah seperti ini?" bisik Kaito yang ternyata wajahnya sudah merah kepiting rebus. Oh—memang seperti sifat uke biasanya, kalau sok jadi seme beginilah akibatnya.

"Sudahlah... _Ahhhh... _Ini kan hanya akting. _Hnggghh..._"

Tangan Kaito gemetaran. Akting menjilati leher Gakupo terhenti begitu saja.

"Gakupo... Kau tahu, katanya yang datang ke sini kebanyakan penonton fujoshi dan fudanshi...?"

"Iya. Lalu kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku, Gakupo. Aktingmu terlalu..." Kaito sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke Gakupo.

"Apa maksudmu, Baka—"

Kedua bibir itu bertautan. Lebih dari kedua bibir yang _hanya _bertautan, Kaito memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Gakupo, hingga kedua lidah itu bertemu. Kaito memainkan lidah Gakupo, sehingga lidah Gakupo hanya berdansa sesuai irama yang diberikan Kaito.

Dan, bagaimana ekspresi penontonny—

.  
"WANJRITT, CIUMAN PANAS!"

"WOHH, _HOT, HOT_!"

"KYAAA, KAITO SEME!" peneriak ketiga lagi-lagi seorang muslimah berkacamata, bedanya berwajah polos. Teriakannya nyaring bagai anak kecil, dan wajahnya bagai tak berdosa, namun... jelas sekali bahwa ia adalah fujoshi.

.

_JLEB._

Weleh, siapa yang ketusuk tuh?

.

Oke, kali ini rasanya hati Kaito udah ditusuk pedang-pedangan, yah, emang kurang keren sih kalau pedang-pedangan yang nusuk. Tapi, gimana ya—rasanya mendengar teriakan nyaring yang 'indah' dan sangat menohok itu benar-benar... membuat Kaito melemas.

"... Ahh... ahh..." Kaito melepaskan ciumannya setelah dia sendiri kehabisan pasokan udara. Sementara Gakupo? Tipikal seme—atau karena guru olahraga?—memang, nafasnya masih tenang-tenang saja.

"Pffft... Kaito, kau yang mencium, kau yang kehabisan nafas, lucu juga." Bisik Gakupo yang membuat Kaito semakin memerah.

"D-Diam. Ini _first kiss_-ku, tau." Kaito membalasnya dengan berbisik pula. Dan Gakupo cengo sambil menahan tawa yang hampir menggelincir begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Pfft—kasihan sekali _first kiss_-mu." Kaito yang melemas didorong Gakupo hingga akhirnya mereka berguling—berbalik posisi.

Gakupo di **atas**, Kaito di **bawah.**

Baju Gakupo melonggar, Kaito dapat melihat dada bidang Gakupo yang nyaris terekspos.

"Kau kurang cocok di posisi itu, Kaito. Bagaimana kalau aku yang di atas?" Gakupo menyeringai mesum. Kaito yang sudah mencapai titik maksimal memerah tadi, sudah tidak dapat membuat wajahnya tambah merah walaupun ia ingin menambahkannya.

"**Kaito... Gakupo...?"**

Suara shota terdengar jelas di keempat telinga yang sedang posisi tindih-tindihan hingga kedua pemilik menengok _slow motion_.

"L-Len...?"

Dan keduanya sukses lupa posisi Len sebagai raja.

"M-Maaf mengganggu. Nikmati malam kalian yang indah, ya...?" Len segera kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Tunggu!"

Kaito mendorong tubuh Gakupo dengan kasar hingga sang uke dapat melepaskan diri. Ia segera pergi ke belakang panggung mengejar Len.

Gakupo terdiam bingung. Dan akhirnya tirai menutup panggung, persiapan untuk pergantian _scene_.

.

"Len!"

_GRAB._

Tangan kecil Len digenggam erat oleh tangan besar milik Kaito. Tubuh Len ditariknya hingga bersandar pada tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku, Len..."

"A-Ah.. iya, Kaito-_nii_..." Len menyambar tangan Kaito yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia mendangak ke atas, bermaksud memandang Kaito.

_EEEH...? !_

Muka Len sekarang sudah tidak elit lagi, wajahnya acak-adul gimana gitu akibat wajah penuh rasa bingung—begitulah.

Oke—untuk Len tidak bingung memang mustahil di situ. Hey, Kaito menangis! Wajahnya merah bagai anak kecil yang menangis gara-gara ditinggal orang taunya sendiri di tempat umum.

Len segera melepaskan dirinya dari Kaito lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu kaito.

"K-Kaito-_nii_... Tenang saja! Itu kan akting saj—"

Kaito mengangkat kepalanya memandang Len; kedua biru saling bertatapan—oke, itu lebay.

"Len... makasih.. maaf... Padahal, kau menyukai Gakupo..." Kaito langsung memeluk Len dengan dramatis, bagaikan uke-uke di telenovela.

"Hah...?"

.

Sementara itu, beberapa insan menatap mereka dengan seringai-seringai yang bertebaran(?).

Uta: "Wahahahaha, Kaito _playboy, _jadi pengen nyanyi lagunya sepen ikan nih, ngahahaha!"

Meiko: "Fufufufu, trisomenya keren ya, Gakupo, gimana perasaanmu, hmm?"

Gakupo: "Perasaan gua kenapa, hng? Emang gua nyimpen buat keduanya? _Ya... Emang sih, Kaito sahabat kecil gua..._"

Uta: "Yakin, Gakupo-_sensei _gak cemburu ke salah satunya?"

Gakupo: "Ohok—ohok."

Meiko: "Akting keseleknya gak keren banget."

Teto: "Mmmm... ngomong-ngomong Luka-san gimana, ya?"

Semua menoleh ke arah Teto, termasuk si biru-kuning yang sedang gaya nyinet tersebut.

"OH IYA, SI TUNA ITU GIMANA YA?" yang paling pertama merespon adalah _ex_-samurai berambut ungu indah.

"Eh, kok Luka-_nee _belum bangun juga ya?" pemilik rambut kuning yang berkelamin wanita itu ikut-ikut bikin panik.

"... Eh? Belum bangun?" Uta mulai menganalisis.

Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah detikan jam. _Tik, tok, tik tok, tik, to—_

"Hmmm... Miku," yang disebut menoleh. "Racun yang kau gunakan untuk 'meracuni' Luka dapat dari mana?"

"PV Cantarella." Jawab Miku datar. Dan itu—membuat semuanya cengo.

Detik pertama.

.

Kedua.

.

Ketiga.

.

Keemp—

.

"UAPUWAAAAH? ! ITU 'KAN RACUN BENERAN, MIKU! NASIB LUKA BAGAIMANA?"

"Hng... Kalau tidak salah waktu itu aku dicium Kaito agar siuman."

(Kaito sedikit merona kali ini, tapi itu tidak penting.)

"Dicium pangeran, ya, intinya..."

Semua melirik Gakupo yang terkenal akrab dengan Luka. Bahkan beberapa mengetahui perasaan Luka padanya.

"Jangan aku! Sudah cukup tadi aku berciuman dengan Bakaito itu!"

"Hmmm,maksudnya bibirmu hanya untuknya eh?" Meiko menimpali dengan seringai jahil, Gakupo men_deathglare _Meiko yang tak memberikan efek sama sekali.

"... kalau Gakupo-_sensei _tidak mau berarti... 'magnet'."

Kali ini berganti Miku yang dilirk dengan 'nista' oleh para pemain dan pengurus drama mereka.

"E-Eh...?" Miku memunculkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Yosh, ayo cium putrimu, Miku-_chan_~" Uta menendang Miku ke panggung yang sekarang tertutup oleh tirai.

...

Miku memandang Luka kesetanan—eh salah. Diam, dengan muka datar tapi penuh rona. Miku duduk, menyamai posisinya dengan Luka—eh, nggak deh. Luka aja terbaring begitu. Ia mengangkat kepala Luka sedikit, dan menundukkan kepalanya agar posisi keduanya sama.

(_Ahahahaha—ayo, Miku! Sedikit lagi! Satu, dua, tiga..._)

_Cup._

BLAM.

Bersamaan dengan saat-saat bibir Luka dan Miku bertemu, tirai dibuka dan lampu panggung dinyalakan. Penonton cengar-cengir dan yang fudanshi reaksinya tidak kalah menarik.

"AKHIRNYA _FANSERVICE _YURI!"

"GUE TUNGGU-TUNGGU, NIH!"

"MAGNET FOREVER!"

Dan—yah, semacamnya.

Luka terbangun dan sadar—ia sadar bahwa bibir Miku menempel padanya. Ia sadar kalau...

... _first kiss_-nya diambil seseorang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya.

"M-Miku...?"

"M-Maafkan aku... Luka-_san_..."

Tiba-tiba Gakupo dan Kaito muncul ke panggung dengan gaya pengantin—eh, bukan berarti dibawa ala _bridal _yang terkenal itu menatap Luka dan Miku.

"Maaf, Luka. Aku sudah menikah dengan orang ini,"Gakupo melirik Kaito.

"Maaf—aku tahu kau bisa lebih bahagia bersamanya." Gakupo menoleh, tidak menatap Luka lagi, dan Luka sekarang sudah berada posisi membatu.

"G-Gakupo... kau bercanda kan?—"

**Pingsan lagi**.

Dan akhirnya tirai ditutup dan narator mengakhiri drama kacau oleh para Vocaloid tokoh utama ini.

...

**2 hari setelah drama itu...**

"Huft... drama itu sudah selesai, ya?" Len menatap poster iklan tentang drama yang ia paparkan beberapa waktu lalu masih menempel pada dinding sekolah.

"Hnn~ Dua hari yang lalu."

SYUU.

Semilir angin melewati sepasang kembar indentik itu. Len mengerjapkan mata sedikit—

"_Rin, aku punya sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu." Len menatap Rin serius, Rin membalas tatapan Len dengan keseriusan yang sama._

"_Kenapa, Len?"_

"_Perasaanku—ini tentang perasaan__ku__ Rin."_

"_E-Eh?" wajah Rin merah ketika itu juga. Ia... sedikit lupa perasaan Len._

"_Aku..." Len memeluk Rin seketika. "Apakah perasaanku takkan pernah tersampaikan, nee-chan? Hiks..."_

_Len menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menunduk. Rin mengelus kepala adiknya yang terletak lebih tinggi dari kepalanya._

"_Gakupo-san? Hmmm... tenang saja, Len! Kalau buat shota-ku yang satu ini, aku akan melakukan apapun!"_

Len diam. Perlukah penekanan? Len terdiam_. _Kalau Rin yang menyatakan semuanya... pasti perasaan Gakupo kacau. Ia yakin, ia yakin—

"Hey, Len, Rin!" yang dimaksud muncul, ya—si ungu terong. Kedua pemilik rambut kuning itu menoleh.

"Hmmm... ada Len. Kalau begitu, Rin, aku punya sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan."

_DAG, DIG, DUG, DOG, ANJING. GALAK—_ehem. Jantung Len berdegup tidak karuan, rasanya ingin kabur dengan cepat dari tempat ini, namun tangan Rin menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku..."

"... menyukaimu, Rin."/ "Len menyukaimu, Gakupo-_san_!"

Bersamaan.

"Hah?" Gakupo memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Oh—jangan bilang ciuman yang ia berikan ke Len membuatnya terbuai. Tidak sih. Jawabannya, emang Len suka dari dulu kan?

CROT.

Penyakit mimisan tiba-tiba Len lagi-lagi kambuh. Sayangnya, atmosfer terlalu serius, hingga Len dilupakan.

"Hnn... jadi penolakan, ya? Terimakasih atas semuanya, Len, Rin."

Lalu Gakupo pergi begitu saja tanpa menyisakan walau hanya sebuah siluet.

...

"Eh? Len! Len! Gakupo-_san _menyukaiku! A-Ah, hatiku bergejolak tadi, Len!" Rin akhirnya melirik ke arah Len yang... sudah pingsan karena kekurangan darah.

"E-Eh? Len? Len? Len!" Rin berteriak sejadi-jadinya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang kembaran. Tiba-tiba hujan datang, menyemangati adegan dramatis mereka.

"_LEEEN!" _

.

Uta: Jadi... ini akhir IMITATION LOVE?

Ore-sama: Sepertinya.

Uta: K-Kok gaje? Gak humor sama sekali, lagi!

Ore-sama: Udah gak bisa buat humor.

Uta: Ya ampun. Ya sudah deh... dengan ini... kami nyatakan...

**THE END DAN SELAMAT TAHUN BARU :))**

* * *

... Maaf pembaca siapapun... saya... nista dengan menamatkan cerita ini dengan gajelas walaupun sudah tercatat **ini memasuki bulan ke-8 saya tidak mengapdet **cerita ini.

Sebenarnya... _**ending**_**-nya tidak mungkin Len mati **gitu aja. Saya aslinya pengen buat _omake _IMITATION LOVE buat yang kurang puas. Hmmm.. syaratnya, kalau ada minimal 4 _review _masuk ke sini (?) dan di ketiga _review _tersebut mengikuti _poll _pasangan untuk _ending_.

Pasangan:

**Gakupo x Kaito, Len x Rin**

**Gakupo x Len, Kaito** terombang-ambing

Melihat **Gakupo **yang menyukai kakaknya, **Len menyerah dan memilih untuk menanyakan perasaan Kaito, dan lagi-lagi ending nggantung karena author gak tega ama perasaan Rin dan Gakupo.**

Nah, itulah _poll_nya.

Saya aslinya memberi _ending _begini supaya perasaan dua cowok pemikat hati _author _–ehem, ehem—itu gak dijelaskan panjang lebar lagi, karena takutnya sekali dijelaskan, ternyata gak disuka pembaca _pair_-nya, duh. Saya yang stres. Udah ngorbanin salah satu cowok keren itu.

Sekian aja, deh. **Mind to review, **dan ini _chapter _emang cocok dibakar pake api Tsuna atau Gokudera lebih boleh—ehem, ehem. Maksudnya **flame**?


End file.
